Like*A*Fairy*Tale
by cp1188
Summary: CHAPTER 14 UP!!!A fic that will ultimately chronicle Lily's life. PLEASE READ!! AUTHOR'S NOTE UP-1-29-02.CHAPTER 14 FINALLY FINISHED AND POSTED!!! R&R!!
1. Surprise!

Like * A * Fairy * Tale

Like * A * Fairy * Tale

CHAPTER ONE: An Interesting Morning 

****

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeeep.

Lily Evans blindly whacked the sleep button on her clock/radio and groaned.

"Oh, Lilll-lllyyyy," chirped Diana Evans, her mother. "Wake up, sweetie!"

"No wake up…j-just s-sl-sleep,", she muttered, rolling over so her mother would be facing her back.

"Lily, dear, it's your birthday!"

At that, Lily sprang up and tilted her head sideways.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, honey. Now wake up and get dressed. I'm cooking you your favorite food for breakfast….chocolate chip pancakes!"

"I'll be down in 20 minutes, mum! Promise."

"Okay, sweetie, but hurry, or your breakfast will get cold." Mrs. Evans closed Lily's bedroom door behind her and retreated to the kitchen.

Lily swung her legs over the side of her canopy bed and stood up, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Ah, it's nice to be out of bed!" She sighed. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Lily screamed as a very large snowy owl flew into her room from the open window nearest her bed. Her surprise caused her to jump, which made her trip and fall onto her bed.

"Heh…what do you know? I'm back in bed." She sat up wearily and stared at the owl, which was now perched on her dresser. Lily stared hard, thinking that maybe she could psyche the owl out.

"No dice." She muttered to herself. The owl was still staring at her through its dark, jewel-like eyes. Okay, let's try being friendly, she thought.

"Do I know you?" She asked. Great plan, Lil! Now you're talking to an owl, she criticized herself.

Suddenly, the owl fluttered its wings and Lily instantly noticed an envelope tied to its leg. She eyed the owl speculatively.

"Ummm…okay, how about I come untie this envelope from your leg…and you, in turn, do NOT bite my hand off." She suggested. She waited for a moment. Go ahead, its not like its going to give you a thumbs up sign, the voice inside of her head urged her.

She stood up and took a step towards the owl. "You know, I love animals," she told it. "And I would never EVER hurt one," she confirmed this by shaking her head "no". 

Finally mustering up the courage, Lily approached the owl and reached for the shimmery gold ribbon that tied the envelope to its leg. Her hand was shaking slightly, but she steadied it and tugged at the ribbon. The envelope dropped to the floor and Lily threw the ribbon aside. She kneeled down, picked up the envelope, and sat back down on her bed.

On the front of it, it read:

Miss. L. Evans

The Only Bedroom Downstairs

The House at the end of the Street

6 Lilac Lane

Rosedale

Surrey

Lily gasped. " Oh, god, I have a stalker!" Trembling, she opened the envelope and quietly read to herself:

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

****

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

****

"Oh," Lily replied, shakily. "Maybe I don't. Either that or my stalker has a good sense of humor."

She then noticed a 2nd letter in the envelope that listed a heap of supplies.

"Okay, then." She noticed a 3rd letter attached to the 2nd one. She read this one to herself, also.

Dear Miss. Evans, 

This may sound quite strange to you right now. No need to worry; more information is on its way.

Lily was positively speechless at that point…and confused….and altogether flabbergasted.

"Do you know what this is all about?" She asked the owl, who seemed to have it all together.

"You know, maybe I'm hallucinating. I mean, I AM talking to an owl right now. Are you real?" Lily turned to the owl as she spoke that last sentence. She then reached out and poked it. The owl made a high pitched screeching sound and fluttered its wings offensively.

"Sorry," Lily quickly apologized. 

"So, do you like chocolate chip pancakes?"

****

Ten minutes later, Lily was showered and dressed in a pale pink tank top and a checkered pink and white silk skirt. She slipped on a pair of white platform sandals and french braided the top half of her wavy red hair. She tied a pink ribbon at the end of the braid and clipped tiny white flowers onto a few sections of the braid. She proceeded by locking the owl in her sister, Petunia's, old birdcage (Which had been stored in her closet! Petunia had decided that birds smelled funny and since the cage smelled like her old pets, that she didn't want her closet stinking of those "horribly foul, winged creatures". So, without their parents knowing, she had stowed it in Lily's room). However, the owl obviously didn't like the way the cage smelled either because in a matter of seconds after it had been caged, it began thrashing about. Lily, who truly was an animal lover, unlocked the cage, and watched the bird fly out. Not only out of the cage, but also out her open window, also.

"Nice talking to you! Or rather, at you!" Lily called. She shrugged, opened her bedroom door, and walked to the kitchen. She opened the glass door to the circular closed-in breakfast nook and stepped into the room.

Then she gasped. "Aunt Ella!" Lily's godmother, whom she hadn't seen in over 4 years, was sitting at her kitchen table, chatting sociably with her mother.

Disclaimer: I own Aunt Ella, and that's about it so far.

This is my first fic so be nice when you review (hint; hint-REVIEW)

I already have the 2nd and 3rd chapters done, so expect them out in a few days. I know this chapter probably sucks..so, hopefully things will pick up in the next 2 chapters. 

The next chapter is called (drum roll, please)…AUNT ELLA

**__**


	2. Aunt Ella

Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story

Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story! I thought it wasn't going to get any reviews, but I got 11! So, thank you so much! Anyway, I just thought I'd let everyone know that I have chapters 3 & 4 already written, but I'm not sure when to post them. I think I may want to get up to at least chapter 6 before I post 3, but who knows, I might change my mind if everyone wants me to post it soon. So, tell me what you think. Okay, now on with the story……

Chapter 2- Aunt Ella

**"Lily!" Ella Warren exclaimed. **

"What are you doing here?" Lily questioned, incredulous.

"Now, Lily," began her mother. "What kind of way is that to greet your godmother?"

"Not the polite way, I'm sure. Sorry, Aunt Ella," Lily apologized.

"Oh, it's quite all right, Lily, dear." Aunt Ella smiled mischievously and said, "But, surely you know why I'm here."

Lily looked a little perplexed as she replied, "Well, actually, um…no, n-no I don't."

"Oh, well, I suppose you most likely wouldn't, would you?"

"No?" Lily guessed. She had no clue what her godmother was talking about. Not to mention that the morning's previous events were still making her head spin.

"Where's your letter, dear?" Diana asked.

"My….my letter? Y-you know about the letter? Mum, I don't understand. I am completely and utterly confused! I have no idea what anyone is talking about, and you, of all people, know that I hate being left in the dark. Now, can someone PLEASE explain why I spent the first 10 minutes of my birthday talking to a freakin' owl?!" 

"Lily, please sit down and be quiet before you hyperventilate!" Her mother ordered sternly.

Lily collapsed in a huff on the nearest chair and stared expectantly at her mother and godmother.

"I'll explain, Di." Ella told Lily's mum. She turned to Lily and signed. 

"Lil, your letter is real. It's not a joke. You ARE a witch….and so am I."

"Wow," Lily breathed in amazement. "I'm a witch. I'm a witch! Am I a good witch?"

Ella laughed. "Yes, Lily, you are most certainly a good witch. You can only imagine now all the wondrous things you'll learn during your 7 years at Hogwarts. You are in for the time of your life!"

Lily could only shake her head in disbelief. This was like a fairy tale! This had to be the best thing that ever happened to her. She grinned at Aunt Ella.

"What happens next?!"

"Next, your mum and I take you to Diagon Alley for school supplies. That is precisely where the journey begins. And your journey, Lily Elizabeth Evans, begins NOW."

After Lily had fully comprehended that she was a witch(a good 10 minutes after she was told), Aunt Ella pulled out a little sack from her purse.

"Where is the fireplace, Di?" She asked, standing up.

"Right out that door in the living room."

"Follow me, then." Aunt Ella opened the door and gestured for Lily and her mum to go into the living room. So in they all went.

Aunt Ella didn't waste a moment before walking directly in front of the fireplace. She stared at it for a few seconds and then gave Diana a withering look.

"It's electric."

"Well, you never said that it couldn't be. Besides, we were going to get one, but Petunia had a fit when she learned that her lungs would be subjected to possible stray ash and smoke."

"Okay, then. We will just have to make due with a portkey."

"A what?" Lily asked.

"A portkey. It's like a magical transportation device." She pulled a hairbrush out of her purse.

"You see, in this world, we call that device a hairbrush." Lily explained as if she were talking to a small child, "We rarely use it for transportation purposes." 

"Well, I know that! You see, this hairbrush is enchanted."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Lily quipped.

Ella turned and stuck her tongue out at Lily. Lily returned the gesture just as childishly.

"Be nice, children. We don't want this to result in hair pulling." Diana teased.

"Hair pulling!? Of course not! Everyone knows that forehead flicking comes before that! ANYway, just grab onto the brush on the count of three.

They nodded in response.

"1………..2………3!" At once, all 3 simultaneously grabbed a part of the top half of the brush.

As Lily closed her eyes, she could feel her body being jerked off the ground and head starting to feel dizzy. Her body seemed to be spinning, and she felt queasy. Then, just as soon as it had started, it was over. Lily cautiously opened her eyes and blinked.

All around her people were milling about. Their destination appeared to be a long, spacious alleyway lined with shops. It was very obvious, even to Lily, that all the people there were witches and wizards.

"This is Diagon Alley. Now, Di, I've already exchanged the money you gave me into our currency. However, we're not shopping yet. We're meeting some of my friends at Oliver's Café. I have reservations." Ella began to guide them through the crowd. On their way there, numerous people greeted her.

"HELLO, ELLA!" A rather heavy-set witch with a bright magenta cloak on screeched at them. Aunt Ella waved and nodded in response.

"Morning, El," squeaked a tiny wizard walking past them.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Elly!" The little wizard's friend greeted.

"Bonjour, Ella!" A woman across the street in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium called out.

After what seemed to Lily like 100 hello's and waves, they finally reached a charming little building with a little sign in front of it, reading: Oliver's Café.

"Here we are," Aunt Ella pulled open the door and headed straight towards the young hostess.

"How many, Ella?" The girl asked.

"I have reservations under E.W., Rosmerta. May I ask how you are doing, my dear?"

"Well, life in the working force is much different than at Hogwarts, but I'm doing well. Uncle Barry even wants me to go and waitress over at his bar in Hogsmeade.

"Wonderful!"

"Thank you. Now, I believe most of your party is here."

"Oh, Rosmerta, excuse my impoliteness. This is my best friend, Diana Evans, and her daughter. Lily, here, is going to be starting at Hogwarts next year.

"Congrats, Lily. You'll love it there. I'm Rosmerta." Rosmerta shook hands with Lily and her mum.

Just then, a plump woman came up to them, looking furious. 

"Hostess, look at this!" The lady shook a peppershaker into her hand, but instead of pepper, tiny grains of salt sprinkled out.

Rosmerta groaned. "Your table is right there-she gestured hurriedly to the far end of the right side of the restaurant and started to walk away-,…I have to go. James, Sirius, I swear, if you switch ONE more set of salt and pepper shakers…" She trailed off as she reached a secluded corner table not visible to Lily.

Aunt Ella giggled like a child, but quickly hauled Lily and Diana off to their table when the plump woman glared at her.

"ELLA!" Four women exclaimed when they had reached the table. They all stood up to introduce themselves. Lily instantly took in their varied appearances. One had blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and light green robes on. The other had midnight black hair, bright blue eyes, and periwinkle blue robes on. The third had wavy, chestnut-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and red robes on. The last had honey-brown hair, blue-green eyes, and pink robes on. Behind them, Lily noticed excitedly, were 2 young girls her age, dressed in the same type of clothing as her. One had long, blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. The second had wavy, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Lily had a feeling that they were related to the first and third women, as she had already begun to reference them. Her assumptions were assured not a minute later. 

"Ella, this is my niece, Mandy." The blonde woman added, "She's of Muggle parentage, so I brought her here for school supplies."

"And this is Jennifer, Robert's daughter. I'm baby-sitting-Jennifer glared at her-er…pre-teen-sitting her today." Lady #3 told Aunt Ella.

"Now, it's my turn to do some introducing. This is my best friend, Diana. Lily, her daughter, is starting at Hogwarts next year, also. Since Di and her husband are Muggle, I'm assisting Lily with her shopping. Diana, Lily, these are my closest friends from Hogwarts. Kelly McQueen(Lady #1), Tricia Potter(Lady #2), Ruby Ryan(Lady #3), and Lanna Black(who else, but Lady #4)." Aunt Ella announced. 

Lily and her mum shook hands with each woman and then they all sat down to lunch.

"Actually, Aunt El, I'm not that hungry." Lily told her, after scanning the menu. 

"Me neither," Mandy agreed.

"I could show you guys around Diagon Alley. In fact, we could start our shopping! Of course, we'll need some money…" Jennifer looked eagerly at the older women for approval. 

"Sure," Diana told Lily. Ruby and Kelly had no objections either. So, all three girls got their money and headed out of the restaurant.

Disclaimer: I own all the people introduced in this chapter…and Oliver's Café…and that's about it!

Coming up in chapters 3 & 4----Lily bonds with her new friends during their shopping trip, makes an enemy, and gets the scoop on Sirius and James. So far, they are my favorite chapters, so I think everyone else will like them, too! Thanks for reading..now go review!!!


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3-Diagon Alley 

Chapter 3-Diagon Alley 

**"Lead the way, Jennifer!" Lily exclaimed as the exited Oliver's Café. **

"Please, call me Jenn," Jennifer replied with a warm smile.

"Okay, Jenn it is. You can call me Lil."

"Unless you'd think it appropriate to call me Man, I suggest we just stick to my full name." Mandy quipped.

"I agree," Lily replied with a smile.

"Me, too! May I make a suggestion of my own now?" Jenn questioned.

"Go ahead," Mandy urged her.

"Let's start shopping! This money is burning a whole in my pocket!" All three giggled and set off for the shops. First in line was Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. They entered the shop together.

Madam Malkin was a perky, little witch that didn't waste a moment before leading each girl up onto a stool.

"Hogwarts?" All three nodded. Madam Malkin disappeared into the back room for a moment, then emerged carrying 3 sets of black robes.

"These are about your size." She handed each of them a set of robes, then added, "Madam Jenkins will fit you."

An extremely tall witch slipped the outfit over each of their heads, and within minutes, each was the perfect fit.

Eager to continue their shopping, they hurriedly paid, then left the shop.

"What a height difference!" Jenn laughed when they got out.

"Where shall we go next?" Lily pondered aloud. 

"How about we each go and buy an owl. They're awfully useful. They deliver your mail and are very clean and tidy."

"We might as well. I think I've developed a certain bond with the owl species." Lily giggled to herself.

"Huh?" Mandy looked clue less to Lily's inside joke. So did Jenn, for that matter. So, Lily explained all about the morning's strange events. By the time the story was over, both girls were laughing hysterically.

"Y-you talked to an owl!" Jenn sputtered between giggles. 

"And you thought you had a stalker!!" Mandy finished off for her. They continued to laugh.

"It's not THAT funny," Lily defended herself.

"YES-IT-IS!" Mandy managed to get out. However, Jenn looked as it a blinking light bulb should appear above her head, as her laughing ceased.

"Wait, that means today is your birthday!" 

Lily nodded shyly. She was never one to make a big deal out of her birthday.

"Oh, well in that case, screw the owls-more laughter-well, not literally!!! But, let's treat Lily to ice cream instead!" Mandy suggested.

"Instead of screwing the owls?" Lily smirked.

"Oh……just, C'MON!" Mandy rolled her eyes in a huff and pulled Jenn and Lily toward Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

Once they had gotten their ice cream, they sat down at a table near the window so they could view the Hogsmeade shops while eating their frozen yogurt.

"Jennifer Ryan," a haughty voice from behind them replied. All three turned to see a prissy girl of about 13(who was dressed like she was about 16)staring at them, arms crossed.

"Paige Alston," Jenn addressed her curtly.

"God, Jennifer, do you have no manners? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Paige asked, eyeing them disapprovingly.

"Lily Evans, Mandy McQueen, this is Paige Alston. She's going into her 3rd year at Hogwarts. Our father work together." Jenn said this all in a phony-polite manner. It was very obvious that she didn't like(well, actually detested would be a better word)Paige.

"It's nice to meet you." Paige addressed them in a way that notified Lily and Mandy of the exact opposite. Lily and Mandy remained silent.

"What, are you MUTE?" Paige rudely questioned in response to their silence. 

"Maybe they are just DEAF to everything you say." Jenn glared at Paige icily. Paige ignored her, and spoke to Lily and Mandy again. 

"You are clearly muggle, but I suppose you'll at least…SCRAPE by at Hogwarts."

Since Jenn had already explained to them both what the term "muggle" meant, Lily and Mandy perfectly understood Paige's insult. Both were torn between being offended or being intimidated by that statement. Lily quickly decided that she had no desire to remain in this girl's presence.

"Please excuse us, but we were having a much more enjoyable conversation before you strutted over here." Lily fixed Paige with a mocking smile.

Paige scoffed and remarked snidely, "Lily Evans, was it? Well, Lily Evans, as you'll soon learn at Hogwarts, its considered a valuable thing to be in my good graces…and I can assure you from this moment on, that you will certainly NEVER be." She turned on her heel and walked right out of the ice cream parlor. As Lily turned her head to watch Paige walk off, her eyes took notice of a much more appealing site. Standing on the corner was a handsome boy her age. He had messy black hair and bright, periwinkle, blue eyes. Lily found herself very drawn to him, until…………….Paige came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Lily noticed that he smiled when he saw her. Paige then whispered something into his ear and quickly ushered him away.

"Lily!" Mandy broke her reverie by poking her on the arm. 

"Um….what? I mean, yes?" Lily turned her attention back to her new friends, who were now staring at her suspiciously. 

"Well, as I was saying, just ignore Paige. She's horrible and there's just no getting around that. Although, I have heard that she is quite popular at Hogwarts."

Lily remained silent. She didn't want to admit to herself that Jenn's statement had disturbed her.

"So, shall we go get out pets now?"

"Sure!" Jenn responded.

"Okay," Lily agreed lamely.

So, they left the restaurant and headed for Eeylops Owl Emporium.

  
* * *

A half an hour later, they were completely done their shopping and decided to rest on a wooden bench outside of Oliver's Café to wait for the adults.

"So, what are you guys naming your pets?" Lily asked.

"Merlin," Jenn, who had bought a kitten because she already owned an owl, replied.

"I like that. I'm going to name my owl Dizzy." Mandy answered.

"I think your parents had that same idea when you were born!" Lily earned herself a punch on the arm. Her, Jenn, and Mandy had definitely bonded in the last hour and a half. Lily was certain that Mandy and Jenn would be her best friends at Hogwarts.

"Anyway, I'm going to name my owl Jade."

"Cute." Jenn complimented. As those words were spoken, Merlin suddenly jumped out of her arms and started hissing violently.

"Honora!" Two girls' voices shouted. It turned out that Merlin was hissing at another cat. The cat's owners, identical twin girls, hurriedly scooped up their pet.

"Oh, god, I am SO sorry." One of them held out her hand and said, "I'm Natalie Greene and this is my sister, Elisabeth." From their honey blonde hair, to hazel eyes, they were head-to-toe identical.

"I'm Lily, and this is Jenn and Mandy. Merlin, there, is Jenn's cat." Lily intoduced them. Jenn and Mandy waved from the bench.

"We are truly sorry about that," Liz flashed them an apologetic smile.

"It's alright," Jenn assured her.

"Are you 3 starting at Hogwarts this year?" Natalie asked.

"Yup!" Mandy answered for their group.

"Us, too!" Liz exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you from a wizarding family?" Jenn asked.

"We're purebloods." Liz replied.

"We're muggle." Lily gestured towards herself and Mandy.

"I can hardly wait until school starts!" Jenn enthused.

"Me either!" Natalie agreed.

The girls continued with idle chitchat until the adults came out of the restaurant and said it was time to go. Lily bid farewell to her new friends and promised to write them until they were reunited at King's Cross Station.

With that, Lily left Diagon Alley with a smile on her face.

Disclaimer: I own……..Mandy, Jenn, Natalie, Elisabeth, Paige, Merlin, Dizzy, Jade, Madam Jenkins, and the plot.

Author's Note: Any speculation about Paige and mystery guy? Hehehehe…their relationship will be revealed in Chapter 6, but I won't tell who mystery guy is in that chapter…although, I'm sure everyone knows already!

Spoilers about Chapter 6: 1. It's called Passing The Time…

    1. It reveals some things about Paige.
    2. James and Sirius are hinted at in it.
    3. Gives some info on Mandy and Jenn's families.


	4. Passing The Time

Chapter 4-Passing The Time

Chapter 4-Passing The Time

Lily tapped her foot impatiently on the hardwood floor of her kitchen. She had another whole 10 hours left to endure before she departed for Hogwarts. Even her constant correspondence with Jenn, Mandy, Natalie, and Liz, hadn't helped her anxious boredom. Trying to pass the time, she took out Mandy's most recent letter and read it silently to herself. It read:

Dear Lily,

I THINK I AM GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM!!! There is absolutely nothing to do around here. Anyway, in your last letter you wanted to know what's new with me. Well, all I can really tell you is that Aunt Kelly was over my house a few days ago and she brought me a going-away gift. It was a set of dress robes in case of any special occasions. They're made of silk and are of a shimmery pink color. They are really pretty, but I doubt I'll get to wear them this year. Oh, and Aunt Kel also mentioned that Tricia and Lanna have nephews who are going to be in our year. HOWEVER, she also mentioned that they hang with Paige's crowd. Ugh. I think we can pass on becoming acquainted with them. Darn, I got to go. Shane, my annoying eight-year-old brother, is currently blaming ME for the sudden disappearance of his favorite board game. I swear that he is a compulsive liar! See ya tomorrow!!

A very ticked off,

Mandy 

P.S. If I'm not at King's Cross Station tomorrow, its because I choked Shane and my parents grounded me.

Lily giggled after she had finished reading the letter. Then, she moved onto Jenn's most recent letter.

Dear Lily,

Greetings from Paris, France! I'm suffering…er..staying at daddy's favorite vacation home until the 1st. My older sibling, Zach, isn't even entertaining anymore! That just about ended when he fell in love. Lately he's been obsessing over his newest "flavor of the week", Heather Black. She's a Gryffindor 5th year, like Zach , and also Lanna's niece. The only time he managed to forget about her was when he was teasing me about the Sorting Ceremony. He told me that I'd have to pass a 358-question test about magic in order to be sorted into one of the 4 houses. Wait, you remember what I told you about the 4 houses, right? I'm pretty sure you do. Anyway, I KNOW he's lying…just trying to push my buttons. Well, mother's saying that I have to get ready for dinner with…..GUESS WHO?! The Alstons!!! Uggghhh…I have to deal with Paige for a whole night! Well, at least she won't be flirting with Zach anymore. I have been informed by a good source that she has this **amazing** new boyfriend that she's madly in love with. Obviously, she rarely ever stops talking about him around her friends. She doesn't really like to talk to me though, so hopefully I won't be bothered. Au revoir!

Sincerely,

**Jenn**

Lily's response to the end of that letter was a perturbed grimace. She thought of the handsome boy in Diagon Alley that Paige had clung to. Frustrated, she shook her head free of any further thoughts of Paige. Suddenly very tired, she retreated to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Disclaimer: I own the aunts, Sirius's sister…I mean Heather Black, Zach Ryan, the plot, the letters, etc.

Author's * Note: Sorry that this chapter took a while to come out and its so short. I've had it written for a while now, but I've been busy with school and cheerleading practice, etc. Anyway, the next chapter should be out by Sunday(hopefully)…its not done yet, but I'm confident that I can get it written by that deadline. Hope everyone likes the story so far! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I **love** reading them….so PLEASE review my story.

Oh, yeah, Chapter 5 is called: Talking Through Walls

Now, go review!


	5. Talking Through Walls

Chapter 5: Talking Through Walls

Chapter 5: Talking Through Walls

The next day, Lily made sure she got to King's Cross Station exactly on time. The train station was congested though, so she couldn't spot any of her friends. She really needed their help, too. Due to the fact that Aunt Ella had taken a spontaneous vacation to Madrid, she had no one to help her find Platform 9 and ¾. It seemed non-existent, but Lily couldn't be fooled. She knew it was there somewhere. 

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar face. Or rather, 2 familiar faces. 

"Nat! Liz! Over here!" She yelled, gesturing towards herself. The Greene twins spotted her and ran over.

"Hey, Lil!" Liz greeted, practically at the same time as Natalie.

"So, I'm just about ready to give up my search for this Platform 9 and ¾. A little help, please!"

"Sure thing; follow us." Natalie and Liz started off towards what looked to be a barrier. Lily paused for a moment before following them, and then turned towards her parents. She ran into their arms and gave them a big hug. 

"I miss you already!" She giggled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, us, too, sweetheart! Not to worry, though. We'll see you soon enough." Her mother reassured her.

"We love you, Lily. Have a wonderful time, dear." Her dad replied warmly.

"Love you, too. Goodbye, mum, dad. Later, Petunia." Petunia scoffed and ignored her, but Lily was used to that. Giving her parents one last hug, she raced off towards the barrier where Natalie and Liz were waiting for her.

"Okay, Lil, all you need to do is walk through this barrier." Natalie explained. 

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Lily questioned.

"Well, first you step out with one foot, and then forward with the other, also. Then you rhythmically repeat the cycle, and then you are walk—" Natalie didn't finish her sentence because Lily cut her off.

"I know how to walk, Nat. However, I don't usually walk through solid objects."

"Trust us, you can walk through this one." Liz told her.

Quickly thinking up a solution, Natalie hurriedly snatched Lily's hand and pulled her through the barrier before she could protest any longer. 

When Lily was hurled out of the barrier, she felt herself smack heads with someone. She turned red with embarrassment. Then, she quickly covered her face and darted past the person, not letting them get the chance to see her. She practically flung herself onto the train and then took a deep breath. Within a few minutes, Natalie and Liz joined her with looks of shock on their faces.

"Lily, you just ran smack into Paige Alston's boyfriend!" Natalie whispered, so no one else would hear her.

"Frankly, I don't care about Paige or her dumb boyfriend. I have no desire to speak to, or be in the presence of, either of them!" She responded harshly.

"Neither do we! Did you see HIM, though? He was hot!" Natalie enthused. Lily giggled and pulled the twins into the hall of the train to search for Mandy and Jenn. After checking 2 empty compartments, Lily heard a voice shout out her name. She spun around excitedly and ran over to Mandy and Jenn.

"Hey!" She hugged both of them.

"Come help us find a compartment!" Liz told them.

"Kay, we're comin'." Mandy replied. Liz led them all into a nearby empty compartment. They had barely been sitting for 5 minutes when the train started and they heard a loud bang from the compartment next to theirs.

"What the heck was that?!" Mandy practically shouted over to their neighboring compartment.

"Sorry, its just my pet elephant. I swear I can't take him anywhere!" Quipped a boy's voice. 

"Well, can you please keep it down?" Mandy asked sweetly.

"I told you, its not me, its my elephant!" 

"Well, then, can you tell your elephant to keep it down?" Mandy looked annoyed at that point.

"Elephants can't understand humans!"

Mandy rolled her eyes, exasperated. 

"Not only that," came another boy's voice, "but, this elephant can't speak English. It's strictly French."

"Comment vous appalez-vous(What is your name)?" Lily broke in, in fluent French. Her grandmother spoke it, so she had learned it at an early age.

"Me or the elephant?" The 2nd boy asked.

"The elephant."

"Are you crazy? Elephants can't speak!"  


"But you just said—."

"Well, of course it can speak French to other elephants, but not to people!"

"How would you know that?!"

"Trust me, I know my elephants."

"It could never be proven!"

"Who's the elephant expert here? You or me?" 

"Fine then tell me how you can find out how old an elephant is?"

"God, how would I know that?! What do I look like; an expert?"

"You just said that you were!"

"Hey, I'm only 11 for god's sake. There's only so much you can do in that kind of time!"

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled. The conversation may have been difficult, but she was amused, nonetheless. She took a quick glance at her friends. They, too, were keen on continuing the conversation. So, she decided to continue it.

"So, what's your name?"

"That's classified information."

"I'll tell you mine."

"But, I wasn't the one who asked in the first place. So, initially the whole introduction thing wouldn't benefit me as much as you."

"Are you always like this?"

"Nah, this is a bad day for me. I can be so much more difficult on a good day."

"Will you just give me a name?"

"Okay……………..Thomas Edison."

"Your name is not Thomas Edison."

"You asked for a name, not my name."

Lily sighed.

"Please."

"Okay, but for now we can go on a first name basis only."

"All right. I'm Lily."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm James."

"James….." 

"Is my name." He responded slowly.

"I know that! Well, James, I guess I'll see you later!"

"Wait, don't go yet!" The first boy broke in.

"All right."

"You don't even know me yet! I'm Sirius."

"I'm Mandy."

"I'm Jenn."

"I'm Natalie."

"I'm Elisabeth."

"Five girls?! J., I'm switching to their compartment!"

"No, Sirius, you don't want to damage their brains before they even get to Hogwarts."

"I take offense."

"So—." Mandy began, but was cut off.

"Okay, now that you know me, you can go now." Sirius told them.

"Gee, thanks for your permission!" Mandy quipped sarcastically. 

Both groups started talking amongst themselves. Half way through the train ride, two girls stepped into the girls' compartment.

"Can we sit here?" One of them asked. She had thick blonde hair and hazel eyes. The other had shoulder-length brown hair, with assorted highlights in it, and brown eyes.

"Sure." Jenn validated.

"Thanks. Our compartment is a little…ugh. Do you know Paige Alston? She was in our compartment."

"Enough said." Jenn commented.

"Exactly. Hey, I'm Violet Leosis," the brunette introduced herself.

"I'm Sarah Blanton." This continued as each girl introduced herself.

"I hope I have some cute guys in my house!" Violet commented.

"Don't we all?" Sarah sighed.

"Omigod, did you guys see that older dude that was directing everyone onto the train? He was seventeen-ish. Blonde hair….gorgeous brown eyes…totally hot." Violet asked.

They laughed at the dreamy expression on her face.

"Am I that obvious?"

They nodded, giggling.

"Hey a girl can dream." She replied lightly.

"So, do you guys….uh, have any siblings?" Liz, who had been searching for a question, finally came up with.

"Oh god, don't get me started." Sarah warned.

"Try us," Mandy told her.

"Two words. Little brother."

Mandy groaned. "I feel your pain. Sometimes I could just strangle my little brother, Shane."

"I could do a lot more than that to my brother, Tyler. I believe shaving his head while he was sleeping was once a thought. Then, I realized that he could do the same back to me, so I nixed the idea." Sarah stroked a piece of hair, glad that it was there. 

"My brother's not that bad. He's in 5th year and usually fun to hang out with. He's gotten "too old" for me these days, though." Jenn sighed.

"I have a sister," Lily announced, "but, I'm sure she's just as bad, no, worse, than your brothers."

"How old is she? We could hook them up and then we'd be related." Sarah suggested.

"Petunia's got a boyfriend. His name's Vernon."

"Not a very attractive name." Sarah wrinkled her nose in disdain.

"Not a very attractive person, either." 

Just then, a little witch entered their compartment with a cart filled with an assortment of snacks.

"Ooooohhhh…jelly beans….my favorite." Mandy reached for a pack, but Jenn caught her hand in mid-air.

"Hey, when it says "every flavor", it means it." She warned. Mandy shrugged and bought a pack anyway. Lily opted for a pack of Chocolate Frogs, while Sarah and Violet decided to take the risk with Mandy. Natalie and Liz pulled out health bars. The rest stared at them questioningly. 

"Mum runs an exercise program for witches….and makes us eat these. She's mad dedicated." Natalie responded, taking a small bite of the bar and then chucking it out the door.

"Oops." She smiled slyly.

A half an hour later, the train stopped.

"We're here!" Lily jumped up excitedly.

"Why the rush?" Violet asked.

"It's just that I can't wait to take the next step in my magical education," Lily lied.

"Or see the cute boys in the compartment next door. Take your pick." Mandy grinned evilly, while Lily shot her a "look".

"Hey, believe me, we understand," Violet assured her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pretend I'm lost and pay a little visit to the direction cutie." She exited the compartment; a waving Sarah behind her.

Lily decided to follow, so she took a step out of the compartment. She wasn't sure where to go, and neither were Mandy and Jenn, so she turned to the person next to her.

"Hey, do you know where we are--." She gulped a heave of air and remained open-mouthed as she took notice of who she was directing the question at.

They boy next to her had sparkling, turquoise eyes, messy black hair, and an amused smile on his face. `Omigod, it's the guy from Diagon Alley.` For a moment, Lily thought she would surely faint.

"Yo, that must either be Lily, Mandy, Jenn, Natalie, or Elisabeth." The boy next to him pointed out.

"Lily," she choked, her voice strangled.

"James!" Paige Alston yelled happily, coming down the hallway. She embraced the boy next to Lily in a hug, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Paige, hon, these are our new friends. Do you know them?" James asked.

"So, Lily, you've met my boyfriend? Yes, James, I know them." She fixed them with a cool stare, unbeknownst to James.

Lily turned slightly pale. Why, oh why, did the boy she liked have to be Paige's boyfriend?! She felt like she wanted to die. Not only was he dating Paige, but also, she had practically ran him over earlier when she'd came out of the barrier.

"Well, we should be going. Bye, Mandy, Lily, Jennifer. Good luck, in the Sorting Ceremony." Paige then linked her arm with James's, and walked off the train.

"See ya later, Lily." James waved good bye with his free arm.

"Later, Natalie, Mandy, Jenn, and Elisabeth!" Sirius called after her friends.

"Uh, could that have been any more embarrassing?" Lily grumbled.

"I told you we should've passed on becoming acquainted with them! I guess that's what you get when you talk through walls!" Mandy pointed out, nodding her head.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Violet, Sarah, Jenn, Mandy, Natalie, Liz, Paige, etc.

Author's*Note: Sorry that I didn't make Sunday, but I didn't get enough time to write. Anyway, I hope this chapter made up for the last time. I know, it was VERY short. Please review, now!!!! Oh, and in your reviews, I'd like everyone to include their favorite character in the story so far and what house you think they are going to be sorted into/are already in.

Now, about the next chapter…uh, it is gonna take me a little while. I haven't even started it yet. I know its title though, and I'll get to that in a minute. Anyway, I would like to get chapter 6 up by Thursday, and then hopefully the next chapter could be up by Sunday/Monday because I have a 4 day weekend coming up. Besides that, I don't have much time to write. Competition is nearing in cheerleading and practices are getting more intense and everything…and school's back into full swing, so I don't have as much time to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter…now, go review it!!! 

Chapter 6: Sorting Things Out


	6. Sorting Things Out

Chapter 6: Sorting Things Out ****

Chapter 6: Sorting Things Out

Author's Note: First of all, I wanted to apologize to all readers for being this late with the update. Well, it turns out that I didn't have quite as much time as I thought I would to write chapter 6. So, I've decided that I'm doing away with deadlines, because I'm no good at meeting them. Enjoy the story :-)

Lily stepped off of the train and looked around for some sign of what came next.

"Firs' years this way!" Bellowed a gigantic man with a kind face. He led them all towards a lake with several boats floating in it.

Lily motioned for Violet and Sarah to get a boat with her, Mandy, Jenn, and Natalie. Liz had spotted a cute boy on their way off of the train, and since then had been talking to him non-stop. She was bordering the line of obsession within only 5 minutes of conversation!

As she boarded the boat, Lily noticed that James, Sirius, and 3 other boys were about 3 boats over from them. She couldn't help but attach her gaze to James. After only a few seconds of watching him, he turned his head and met her gaze. Instead of being shy, Lily acted in what she thought was a casual way, by waving to him. He grinned and waved back. Then, Sirius turned and mocked James by grinning, then waving, and then finally blowing kisses. Behind her, Mandy, who had caught sight of Sirius's antics, giggled. Even though Mandy seemed oblivious to it, Lily could tell that Sirius's actions were directed at her. Ahah! Something to tease her about later!

Lily turned around to see Natalie staring worriedly towards the boat Liz was sitting in with the boy. 

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes, Yes, of course I am."

"What's wrong, Nat?" Jenn asked.

"N-nothing." She stammered quickly and flashed them a "the subject is closed" stare.

Lily immediately dropped the subject.

"So, who wants to paddle?" Violet offered as a change of subject.

"I will," Lily volunteered.

"Me too," Mandy replied. They moved to the center of the boat and started to row.

"So, are you okay?" Mandy asked Lily.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, about the whole Paige thing."

"Oh…**_that_**."

"Yup."

"Well, I guess I was stupid to like someone I hadn't even met face-to-face yet.

"Oh please, Lily. I hope that doesn't mean that you're giving up on him!"

"Mandy, you're acting like he's actually interested in me! Besides, who would pick me over Paige?"

"Any guy who has ears, isn't deaf, and actually likes to have enjoyable conversations with his girlfriend…"

Lily laughed. "Well, maybe she's really nice and we just haven't gotten to know her yet."

"Or maybe, she's just a snob!"

"Ah……most likely!" They both started to laugh and by time they stopped, their boat had made it to the other side of the lake.

Everyone stepped out of their boats and followed the giant towards…..for the first time, Lily looked up and saw their destination: an amazing castle. Just looking at it made Lily breathless. Never had she seen a more fascinating site. Wow, I am going to school here! This is sooo cool, she thought.

Lily was so captivated by the sight of her new school that it took the sound of Jenn snapping her fingers in front of her face to break her reverie.

"Lil, it's time to go in. Maybe we should blindfold you first, though, so we'll be able to have a coherent conversation afterwards." Jenn grinned and headed for the castle. Lily, Mandy, Violet, Sarah, and Natalie followed her. Lily noticed that Natalie looked distant as they entered the castle, but didn't have time to ponder the situation anymore. For her attention was quickly handed over to a middle-aged witch awaiting them in the entranceway to the castle.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Follow me, students." She led the group into a chamber off the main hall.

"Hello, first years. I'm Professor O'Connor, head of Gryffindor house. Within minutes, the Sorting Ceremony shall begin. Until then, I suggest that you tidy yourselves up and keep the noise level at a respectful level." The women clasped her hands in front of her, turned on her heel, and strode right out the door. 

Less than 30 seconds had passed before she burst back in. "WE ARE LATE!!! Move it, move it, move it! Into the Great Hall, right now! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!!! We have no time; we have to get back on schedule!" She rushed them out of the chamber and scurried across the hall, practically running into the door ahead of her. She stopped herself, though, and put on a calm, serene face. She turned to them.

"Now, everyone just CALM down!" She ordered in a panicky voice. 

Oh boy, thought Lily. We've got a nut case alert!!! 

Professor O'Connor opened the doors to the Great Hall, revealing hundreds of students chatting at long tables with banners hanging over them. 

Lily's stomach churned nervously.

"Line up!" Professor O'Connor chirped in a sugary voice. She placed a stool in front of them with a hat perched on top of it. Without warning, the hat burst into song.

**_"I may not appear fashionable,_**

Or something within your style,

However, if I can't sort you correctly,

I'll run an even mile.

A hat, you say, certainly has no brain,

It isn't smart, nor something that you need,

But, I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

So tis sorting that I heed.

There isn't one secret,

One hope, some dreams,

Or basically anything at all,

That you can hide from me, it seems.

So go ahead,

After I finish my little song,

Why don't you see,

If I can't put you where you belong.

Maybe you're destined for Gryffindor,

Where courage will always lie,

Those Gryffindors will do any task,

Or at least, I know they'd try.

Then again, you could be a Ravenclaw,

In a house where intelligence is the base.

The night before an exam,

A book is where we'll find your face.

Yet, still, you could be a Hufflepuff,

You're always fair and true,

So, if you're kind and loyal,

That may be where I'll put you.

Lastly, you could be placed in Slytherin,

Cunning you may be,

But, to get some fame or glory,

You'll do anything, I see.

Now it's time to put me on,

Go ahead and give me a try,

For if you think me useless,

Your thoughts I shall defy!"

"Someone has a lot of spare time." Violet muttered.

"Now, students, when I call your name, I want you to sit on the stool and place the hat atop your head. Oh, and also, don't be confused when you hear your last name called BEFORE your first name; it's just the silly format!" Professor O'Connor assured them.

"What is SHE on?" Sarah questioned, twirling her finger next to her head and pointing a finger from her other hand towards the professor.

"Obviously, several things." Mandy remarked dryly.

"Bailey, Mercedes." A haughty girl stepped out of line and strutted over to the stool. She then sat and (after giving it a look of revulsion) put the Sorting Hat on top of her head. About 30 seconds later, she was pronounced a Slytherin.

"Bell, Joseph." A handsome boy that was standing in line with James and Sirius strode over to the stool. Within a minute, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Next was Deirdre Bennet, who became the first Ravenclaw, then Sirius and Sarah, who both go into Gryffindor. Several people later, Lily's name was called.

Please, Gryffindor! Lily thought when she placed the hat atop her head.

"Gryffindor, huh?" The hat questioned. "Let's see..you're kind, smart, and…..ooohhh…brave, too. Well, if Gryffindor is what you want, you shall be a GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced the last part aloud.

Lily beamed and joined Sarah, Sirius, and Joseph. The latter boy took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey there, I'm Joe. You can call me Joe, Joey, Jay, Joseph, sweetheart, honey, cupcake, sweetpea—."

Lily withdrew her hand. "I think I'll stick with Joe."

Sarah leaned towards her and whispered, "Wanna bet her does that to at least half the girls in here by night's end?"

Meanwhile, Professor O'Connor had reached the section of the alphabet that Lily was the most interested in.

Lily cheered loudly when Mandy, Jenn, James, and Violet all became Gryffindors. She also cheered for some of James's friends who were placed in her house.

Then, through all the excitement, she noticed something. Where are Natalie and Liz? She asked herself.

Within seconds, Lily located Natalie and pointed her out to her fellow Gryffindors. Natalie, who had already made some friends, waved happily at them. Lily smiled, knowing that her friend wouldn't be lonely.

Her smile faded to a look of shock, however, when she turned her head around.

Seated at the Slytherin table was a quite familiar face.

"Liz?!"

^ I planned on going farther, but I like this cliffhanger! 

Disclaimer-I own the Sorting Hat's song, the first years that I mentioned(besides L/J/S), and the plot.

Author's*Note: Okay, since I've done away with deadlines, I'll try just telling you that I hope to have Chapter 7 out by this Sunday. Hope you liked Chapter 6, REVIEW!!

Chapter 7: Group Activities


	7. Group Activities

Chapter 7: Group Activities 

Author's Note: The one time I could have gotten the chapter out early, the site closes down....I give up! 

Lily stood frozen in a state of shock. 

"Liz?!" She repeated. 

"What is Liz doing in Slytherin?!" Jenn asked, stunned. 

Lily turned back towards Natalie. Her friend was watching Liz intently, but instead of acknowledging her sister, she abruptly turned her head back to her Ravenclaw friends, like Liz no longer existed. 

"Odd." Sirius said simply from behind her, taking a bite out of an apple. 

"Where'd you get that from?" Lily asked him. He gestured to their once empty table, which now held a bountiful feast. 

"Ah..........there." She sat down in between James and Mandy and helped herself to mashed potatoes and steak. 

"So, why don't we go around the table and introduce ourselves...learn a little about each other." Jenn suggested. 

Sirius stood up and cleared his throat dramatically. "My name is Sirius Benjamin Black. My favorite color is green. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and poem readings. My favorite animals are ponies, unicorns, and butterflies. Oh, and I'm proud to say that I've been butterbeer free for 65 days now." He sniffed emotionally. 

The boys clapped and James patted Sirius on the back. 

"Yes...um, thank you for...........that. Let's continue clockwise." Sarah announced. 

Mandy stood up as Sirius sat down, wiping fake tears from his eyes. "Okay, I'm Mandy Arabella McQueen. My parents are Cara and Christopher, then I have a little brother named Shane. I come from a Muggle family, but my mum's sister, Kelly, is a witch, so I know a little about magic." 

Next up was Lily. "I'm Lily Elizabeth Evans. My mum is Diana, my dad is Stephen, and I have a 14-year old sister named Petunia. My godmother, Ella Warren, is a witch, but I just found out about that like 3 weeks ago. I don't quite understand magic yet, because it's all so new to me. I'm also aware that adapting to my new life is going to be difficult. All I know, is that I'm up for the challenge!" 

"Was that like pre-written on a note card or something?" Sirius quipped. 

"At least it was for real!" Lily argued back. 

"Okay, you guys want for real, you got it. My name is Sirius Benjamin Black. My parents are the one and only Theresa and Drake Black. My best friends are Remus, Joe, Mike, and Frank. My surrogate brother is James. My only REAL sibling is my sister, Heather." 

"Heather Black?!" Jenn blurted out, her brown eyes widening. 

"No, Heather Stephandopplestonoppolis!" Sirius teased sarcastically. 

"Did you have that on a note card?" Lily asked, amused. 

"No, I'm just a creative thinker. Anyway, yeah, Heather's my sister." 

"........and my brother's girlfriend." Jenn stated clearly. 

"OMIGOD, we could like totally be in-laws! Give me a hug, sister..I mean sister-IN-LAW!" Sirius mocked in a girlie voice, pulling Jenn into a hug. 

"Joy," She muttered dryly, pulling out of his embrace. 

"ANYWAY, it's James's turn." Sarah interjected. 

James stood up. 

"WAIT!! I've got one more thing, and then I'm done, I swear," Sirius added, "I got out with Gwendolyn Lindsay." Lily saw Mandy frown slightly, but it lasted for all of 5 seconds before turning back into an attentive smile. 

"YOUR TURN, James." Sirius boomed, mocking Sarah. 

"I'm James Tristan Potter. I come from generations of witches and wizards. My parents are Tricia and Robert. I have two siblings, my 3-year old twin brother and sister, Alex and Annabelle. My favorite sport is Quidditch and I love pranks. Sirius, Remus, Joe, Mike, and Frank are my best friends. Oh, and I've been dating Paige Alston for about 7 weeks now." Now, was Lily's turn to mask a frown. 

Next in line was Jenn. "Hello, I'm Jennifer Ainsley Ryan. My parents are Robert and Shannon. I have a brother, Zach, who dates Sirius's sister. My dad is a wizard, but my mum's Muggle. That's about it!" 

Joe stood up. "I'm Joseph Matthew Bell. I have a sister named Samantha, who's 4, and 2 wonderful parents, Tina and Perry. Then, there's my role model, my brother, Sean. For all the ladies....I just wanted to let you know... that I'm free...single, sexy--." 

"Oh, sit down!" Sarah pushed him back into his seat as she stood up. 

"I'm Sarah Denise Blanton. My parents are Sheila and Dean. Then, there's my dumb little brother, who shall remain nameless. Only my mum's side is magical, but I know a good amount about magic. My interests are boys, boys, boys--." 

A sandy-haired boy named Remus cut in. "Okay, I think we get the picture. I'm Remus J. Lupin. My parents are Donna and Marcus. I'm an only child, and from things I've heard, I believe that's a GOOD thing. My best friends are those lunatics over there--James and Sirius waved--and they're just lunatics--he pointed to Mike and Joe, who bowed. Anyway, that's...all, I guess." 

Violet was next. "I'm Violet Rose Leosis, but my friends call me Vee. My mum and dad are Talulah and Aiden and I don't have any siblings, either. I'm into fashion and hair, and I used to play softball at my old school--I'll explain that to you guys later. Oh, and I think Joe's cute." She smiled at him and he winked at her. 

Next was a short, chubby boy named Peter Pettigrew. "Uh, hi..I'm Peter Pettigrew." With that, Peter sat down and turned his head away from the group shyly. 

Michael Johnson, a kind looking African-English boy stood up. "Hey, I'm Mike. I'm friends with those losers--James, Sirius, Joe, and Remus mouthed "that's us!"--over there. My parents are Elena and Dorian. My mum is half witch/half Muggle, but my dad is pureblooded. Oh, and I'm single." He winked at the girls, who laughed at his antics. 

Last at the table, Frank Longbottom stood up. "Hey, I'm Frank and I'm from a wizarding family--." 

The man Lily had been told was the headmaster of Hogwarts cut their introductions short. 

"Welcome back for another great year of learning! I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm pleased to inform you all that this year, in addition to your studies, you will be doing a special project. Different years and different houses will team up to accomplish a given goal. So, without further ado, my dear friend, Professor O'Connor." To Lily, he already seemed like someone she'd like. 

Professor O'Connor cleared her throat. "Now, I'm going to be calling your year and house while dividing you up. Each group will have 4 different years from each of the 4 different houses. When you are called, you will proceed to the table marked with your group's number." She gestured to a group of several tables in the center of the hall. 

"Once there, you will receive an assignment and a group name. Both have been pre-selected for you and are written on the parchment at the center of the table. Now, let's begin!" 

"Group 1 will be the Ravenclaw 1^st years, the Hufflepuff 3^rd years, the Slytherin 7^th years, and the Gryffindor 2^nd years." 

"Group 2 is the Slytherin 6^th years, the Gryffindor 5^th years, the Ravenclaw 2^nd years, and the Hufflepuff 4^th years." 

"Group 3 is the Hufflepuff 1^st years, the Ravenclaw 4^th years, the Gryffindor 7^th years, and the Slytherin 3^rd years." 

"Group 4 is the Ravenclaw 6^th years, the Gryffindor 4^th years, the Slytherin 5^th years, and the Hufflepuff 2^nd years." 

"Group 5 is the Slytherin 2^nd years, the Hufflepuff 6^th years, the Ravenclaw 5^th years, and the Gryffindor 3^rd years." 

"Group 6 is the Hufflepuff 5^th years, the Slytherin 1^st years, the Gryffindor 6^th years, and the Ravenclaw 7^th years. 

"Lastly, Group 7 is the Gryffindor 1^st years, the Slytherin 4^th years, the Hufflepuff 7^th years, and the Ravenclaw 3^rd years." 

Lily turned chalk white. "PAIGE?!" She mouthed soundlessly to Mandy, who shrugged sympathetically as they got up to move to their table. 

Before they even got there, they found themselves confronted by Paige and a group of her friends. 

"Just thought I'd introduce you to my absolute best friends in the world." Paige replied sweetly. 

One by one, Paige's friends introduced themselves. 

A girl with poker straight, midnight black hair and brown eyes was first. "I'm Scarlett West." 

Next was a tall girl with long, shimmery golden hair, and bright blue-green eyes. "I'm Gwendolyn Lindsay." 

Lily saw Mandy refrain a scoff. 

A girl with medium-length red-brown hair and hazel eyes came after that. "Liza Carrini." 

Lastly was a girl with choppy, layered dark brown hair, containing caramel colored highlights. She had green eyes, and looked very nice. "I'm Tenley Ellis." She spoke in a friendly voice and smiled at them. 

"Lily Evans--." 

"Mandy McQueen--." 

"Jenn Ryan--." 

"Violet Leosis--." 

"And Sarah Blanton." 

The girls introduced themselves, then sat down. 

"Shall I retrieve the parchment?" Paige asked the group. Nobody seemed to care, except Lily who was hiding her disapproval from James, so she went and got it. Paige began to read aloud: 

"Team # 7, 

From now on, you will be called Team Infinitus. You will be given an assignment each year, along with new members to replace the departed. You will also be assigned a secret meeting place, password-protected, that will be your group's personal haven. Tomorrow, you will be showed this place and be allowed to decorate it as you wish. 

Your first assignment: Find a way to convert a dark wizard back to the light side. This may be complicated and a little overwhelming for you, but you are expected to put your very best effort into this. 

We don't mean to pressure you so fast, but in addition to your yearly assignments, each group will be given an assignment that each year in the group should complete by their final year of Hogwarts. That is, to come up with a new spell or magical device that could be useful to our world. Since, 6^th and 7^th year don't have very much time, we can assure you that you will not be penalized for faults in your assignment. 

When finished this letter, please proceed to your individual houses to go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you, so please get a good amount of rest. 

Goodluck. 

Professor Dumbledore 

~And the rest of the Hogwarts staff~" 

"I guess that's goodnight." Lily remarked. 

"Yup, later guys.....I mean ladies." James gave Paige a kiss and waved good bye to the other Ravenclaws. Sirius did the same with Gwendolyn. 

"Bye!" Tenley waved. 

"See ya later!" Lily waved good bye to them, well all except Paige, that is. 

Just then, 2 tall boys came over to their group. "Follow us, we're prefects." The boys collected the rest of the Gryffindors and led them out of the Great Hall. 

"That is SO the guy from the train!" Violet squealed. 

"Vee, you're drooling." Mandy replied, amused. 

"Who cares?" Violet said in a dreamy tone. 

"So, Lil, looks like you've got yourself some serious competition in the group." Jenn commented. 

"I know. I swear that somebody up there doesn't like me." Lily admitted with a small sigh, defeated. The girls laughed. 

At that very moment, though, above the girls on the stairwell, Paige Alston commented to her friends, "God, do I HATE that Lily Evans." 

Disclaimer: All the usual stuff, and the new characters introduced. 

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If the next chapter doesn't show up by this Friday, then don't expect it out until mid-to-late next week. I have a busy weekend coming up. COMPETITION IS THIS WEEKEND...hehe..I'm just a little nervous.... 

Chapter 8: Partners in Crime (Or at least Transfiguration) 

NOW GO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Partners In Crime (or at least Transfigu...

Chapter 8: Partners in Crime (or at least Transfiguration) ****

Chapter 8: Partners in Crime (or at least Transfiguration)

Author's*Note: Wow, how long has it been since I've updated?! Sorry, but I've had a pretty hectic couple of weeks. Oh, and I'd like to apologize to every author who I've complained doesn't update enough..I understand now that I actually have a story. I don't have practically any time at all to write it. Still, I managed to write the next chapter in bits and pieces over the last couple of weeks. Sorry for the format of this, too…but Microsoft Word is all screwed up. Anyway, on with the story from where we left off a few weeks ago…

Lily's first night at Hogwarts was seemingly uneventful. It was her first DAY that caught her off guard.

"OH MY GOD!" Lily's half-awake self heard Violet's voice shriek at 7:30that morning.

"Violet, by any chance, have you ever heard of a concept called SLEEP?!" Jenn questioned her, crawling groggily out of bed.

"We HAVE to get up now! It is very important!" Violet stressed.

"Ok. All right, already. I'm awakening." Lily moaned at her, while Mandy begrudgingly got up. That is, after chucking 2 pillows at Violet's unsuspecting head.

Sarah, meanwhile, was up and about. Well, at least UP. It depends on whether you consider brushing one's hair as being ABOUT.

"Okay, Vee, so spill already! What news do you find so crucial that you had to wake us all up at 7:30 in the morning for?" Mandy asked her, after they had all gotten showered and dressed and met back in their dormitory.

"While you were off in dreamland-probably one that featured Sirius Black's eyes (another pillow to the head)-I was in a meeting with Professor O'Connor."

"God help you." Lily patted her arm.

"Oh, it's all right. She's actually pretty nice once you get past the whole "wacky nut" side of her personality. Anyway, though, she informed me that the Ravenclaws already requested and received the key to our headquarters…and you know what that means…" She trailed off.

"Pink floral wallpaper." Mandy proclaimed, pronouncing every syllable.

"Excuse me, but WHAT is wrong with flowers?" Lily asked. Violet nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'm talking 50's retro pink and Barbie-doll floral."

"Ewwww…" They all groaned at once.

"This IS serious. Let's inform the losers." Jenn announced.

The rest of the girls stared at her questioningly.

"Which losers are we talking about here?" Sarah asked.

Then at once, they all nodded in agreement, saying, "The BOYS!"

About 10 minutes later, the Gryffindor first years were at the door to their HQ. They had followed the precise instructions that Professor O'Connor had left with Violet.

"Um…girls? PASSWORD, PLEASE!" Joe addressed the Ravenclaws.

"Oh, wait until you hear it. We got to make it up! It is SO cute!" Paige's voice informed them from inside.

"Can we hear it?" Mike questioned.

"Something tells me that we don't WANT to hear it!" Remus whispered.

"Okay, it's…………………………Cutesy Power Pink……..my favorite nail varnish color!" Paige squealed.

Silence.

"Someone go ahead, but I'M not saying it." Joe backed away.

"I'll assure you, that THOSE words, will never come out of MY mouth, in THAT combination!" Remus backed up with Joe.

"I WILL NOT say the word "cutesy"!" Mandy said forcefully. She, Jenn, and Lily all stepped back at once.

"Listen, you go out with her, James. I think YOU should say it!" Mike told James.

James took a deep breath. "C-c-cutesy…p-power….p-p-p-p---."

"Take one for the team!" Sirius goaded him.

"PINK!" James said clearly.

The door swung open.

"JAMES!!!" Paige yelled gleefully, running into him arms (Lily hid a scoff).

"Come on, guys, come inside!" Gwendolyn said from the door. They all entered their new headquarters.

Surprisingly, Lily found that she adored it. However, the main base room of their HQ was connected to several other rooms, so just then, she could only see that one. It was an amazing site, though. The whole room was decorated with futuristic furniture and various art decos. On the main wall, in bold lettering, was TEAM INFINITUS, enchanted to look 3d and glittery.

Paige interrupted Lily's blissful thoughts in a dark whisper to James and Sirius. "Forgive the decorations. We drew names from a hat and Tenley won!"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Tenley. "Tenley, this is great! I love it!"

"Me, too!" Mandy agreed.

"Yeah, it's wonderful!" Sarah chipped in.

"Thanks," Tenley said appreciatively.

"You'll all be happy to know that I decorated 3 of the 12 adjacent rooms that are built off of this!"

"That's 3 less rooms we have to visit before class." Jenn whispered.

Lily stifled a laugh.

"Actually, each house has its own 3 rooms that it can access, not including the base room." Violet told her fellow Gryffindors.

"Does that mean that WE get to make up the password to those rooms?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Nope, it's magically protected by the Sorting Hat. Inside each room, the floors are covered by a force field that sends your statistics immediately to the Sorting Hat, who has all past and present students memorized."

"Wow, what a process!" Sarah remarked lightly.

"Anyway, we are supposed to decorate those rooms as we please. So, let's go! Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Each house was given a welcoming present, which forms a practice mini-challenge for us. The present is hidden and we have to find it with these clues." Violet pulled out a bundle of note cards that Professor O'Connor had given her.

"Ooohh…a present?!" Sirius hurried over to one of the doors marked Gryffindor.

"Are we going to have to split up?" Joe asked.

"No, the rooms are connected by glass doors. We can just put a doorstop on each and walk in and out as we please." Violet explained.

"Uh, Vee?"

"Yeah, Mandy?"

"We don't have any doorstops. Or books, bricks, or basically anything that could serve as a doorstop."

"Oh, yes, we do!" Violet turned to Joe, Sirius, and Mike with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Let me just take a quick guess." Sirius pretended to ponder for a second, then exclaimed, "We're the doorstops!"

"Um…mm hmm!" She nodded.

"This isn't fair! I want to decorate!" Joe pleaded with her.

"You're a guy…I KNOW you don't want to decorate!" She said knowingly.

"Okay, so I just want to find the present! So sue me!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't sue you. But, if you don't be the doorstops, my parents have some SERIOUSLY good lawyers." She smirked at them.

So, Joe, Mike, and Sirius, each plopped down and leaned back onto one of the 3 doors.

"Okay, now that one problem's solved, let's solve the next!" Lily ordered.

"Aren't we the industrious one?" James teased.

She ignored him. "Read us those clues, Vee!" Lily told her.

Violet cleared her throat. "Clue 1-Look. Clue 2-In. Clue 3-The. Clue 4-Desk."

"Guys, this is just like some wild crazy guess off the top of my head, but I think the present is in that desk." Lily pointed to the only desk in the room.

Mandy walked over and sat on the desk, then opened the top drawer of it. She pulled out a box, then turned to Lily. "Omigod, HOW did you know?"

"What can I say? I'm gifted!" Lily grinned.

Mandy ripped off the brown paper it was wrapped it and tugged it out. She pulled out 3 welcome mats with "Gryffindor" written clearly in scarlet and gold on each.

"Aw, darn it! What do we need doormats for?? JOE, SIRIUS, AND MIKE ARE ALREADY LETTING VIOLET WALK ALL OVER THEM!" Remus quipped, saying the last part extremely loud.

"Hey, I heard that!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius, we ALL heard that!" Joe remarked from 3 doors down.

"Did you find that present?" Sirius asked.

"Yup!" Sarah yelled to them.

At once, they all came racing across the 3 rooms, into the 1st one, where everyone else was.

"Where did you find it?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"The desk," Violet gestured with her head.

"NO WAY! MANDY'S THE PRESENT!" Sirius grinned, running over to her.

"Where do we open you?" He teased.

She slapped him.

"I don't know about you guys-but, I think we should take her back!" Sirius continued.

She kicked him.

"ABUSER!" He whispered, before joining the boys on the other side of the room.

Mandy hopped off of the desk, laid each doormat in front of one of the doors, and then joined her friends.

"Hey guys, when is our first class?" She asked.

Violet pulled out her schedule and gasped. "OH NO!"

She paused to stare at them grimly. "Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws-9:00."

"And what time would it be now?" Jenn asked.

Joe looked at his watch and announced, "8:53."

"7 minutes!" Lily cried out.

"Well, if we hurry, and only in we hurry, we can decorate in about 2 minutes, then hurry up to the Transfiguration room in 5." Sirius suggested sarcastically.

"Minus a minute for your babbling." James remarked.

"Minus another half a minute for YOUR babbling!" Sirius shot back.

"And another 20 seconds for--." James started, but was cut off.

"BOYS!" Lily yelled. They shut their mouths at looked to her. She stared at them shyly, not having expected to get their attention so quickly.

"There's another minute for Lily's silence!" James pointed out.

"James!" She warned. He held up his hands in defense.

"Enough! We've got to get to class!" Peter burst out at them.

They stared at him, astonished, before Mike broke in, "Way to go, Peter!"

Then, their group started their trek up to the Transfiguration classroom.

On their way back, Lily whispered to James, "Is it me, or was that like the first time he's ever attempted at conversation with us?"

James shrugged and they kept on walking.

When the Gryffindors entered the Transfiguration classroom, they observed that the Ravenclaws were in front of the room in a perfectly straight line.

"Nice of you to join us. Please form a line at the front of the class next to your fellow EARLY students. NOW!" She barked.

"Maybe she IS serious," remarked Violet, as they hurried into place.

"No, no. I'M Sirius." Sirius grinned at her.

After they had formed the line, Professor O'Connor's solemn expression broke into a wacky grin.

"Just kidding!" She giggled merrily.

"She's back." Lily whispered to Violet.

"Now, turn to the person in this class who you think you've bonded the most with so far. Mind you, this person must be of the opposite sex and will also be your new Transfiguration partner."

Lily stood motionless. She wasn't that shy around boys, but she wasn't THIS forward. All around her, though, people were partnering up. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around.

It was James.

"Lily," he began dramatically. "I've felt like we've made a connection. It's like I knew you in a past life or something. In the time we've known each other, you've become my friend, my confidante, my--."

"I'll be your partner, James." She replied, grinning.

"Thanks. I didn't really want to go through that whole speech." The pair found a table and waited for further instructions.

"Now, let's go around the room and introduce ourselves, and something we've learned about our partners. Let's begin with you!" Professor O'Connor pointed to Mandy, who, by being partnered with Sirius, was earning grins from the Gryffindor girls.

"I'm Mandy McQueen and I've learned that my partner, Sirius Black, likes bunnies and unicorns."

"Oooh, me too, dear!" Professor O'Connor told Sirius with a giddy grin. He nodded back at her, grinning.

"I, Sirius Black, have learned that Mandy McQueen likes to fool people into believing she's their present and then ABUSE them when they actually buy into her little scheme! Oh, and she's got a good arm." Mandy smirked at the comments.

Next, was Violet and Joe.

"I, Violet Leosis, have learned that my partner, Joe, enjoys interior decoration!" Joe scowled at her.

"I, Joe Bell, have learned that Violet, here, thinks I'M cute!" He gave her a "so there!" look and grinned when she blushed considerably.

After that, came Jenn and Remus.

"I'm Jenn and my partner Remus is lucky to have no siblings!"

"My name's Remus J. Lupin, and Jenn, here, isn't lucky to actually have a

sibling.

Now, it was Sarah and Mike's turns.

"I'm Sarah and I've learned that his name is Mike!" She pointed at her partner.

"I'm Mike and her last name is Blanton!"

By time it was Lily and James's turn to go, the rest of the class had already come up with some pretty interesting comments on each other.

"I'm Lily and I've learned that James goes out with a 3rd year named Paige Alston." Lily simply couldn't resist saying that.

"I'm James and I've learned that my partner has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." Lily locked eyes with him for a few seconds as he grinned wickedly at her.

Ah, the old "kill 'em with kindness" routine, Lily thought, as he continued to grin at her.

Meanwhile, Professor O'Connor began the lesson. She instructed them on how to turn a needle into a quill. Lily was a bit nervous at first, but the butterflies in her stomach seemed to fly away once she got started. It was like magic was the most natural thing in the world to her.

Lily and James, Shiri Ellis, and Michael Easton, and Mandy and Sirius, all managed to make good progress (their needles had turned into quills, but unfortunately, their size and inability to write, reflected the ways of a needle) by the end of class.

"Wow, we make a great team. Think of all the great things we could accomplish together." James had a very mischievous glint in his eyes and he was rubbing his hands together.

"That better be because you're cold!" She advised.

"Oh, Lil-ly…….my favorite partner in the whole wide world of witchcraft and wizardry!" He began in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, I'll listen, but this in no way means that I will ever assist you in robbing a bank!"

"It's settled, then. Partner's in crime?" He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Yeah, well, at least in Transfiguration."

Author's*Note: I hope that makes up for the delay in updates. NOW, PLEASE GO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF CHAPTER 8!

Disclaimer: Professor O'Connor, Shiri Ellis and Michael Easton, all my made-up Gryffindors (you know who they are), Cutesy Power Pink nail varnish, the plot, and other stuff..I think you know what belongs to me : -)

Upcoming Chapters: Paige stirs up some trouble (and not in Potions class), Hogwarts has a big Halloween ball (inter-house only), the conclusion to why Liz is in Slytherin, and a Christmas kiss (between a certain 2 people who are going to remain nameless until that chapter!) Plus, much, much more!

So, keep reading, and I'll do my best to update!


	9. Broomsticks, Boys, and Brothers

Chapter 9:  Broomsticks, Boys, and Brothers

**            Lily's first month at Hogwarts flew by.  With all the wondrous lessons and magical happenings, she could only admit to one disappointment that September had left her with.**

**            During a particularly boring History of Magic lesson on 17th century ghouls, James, who sat behind her, had begun explaining the many wonders of flying on a broomstick.**

**            His spiel had started out as very interesting, but 20 minutes in, Lily found herself contemplating over listening to Professor Binns drone on about Greddle the Ghastly, or listen to James while he described the textures of the various kinds of broomstick handles.  Thankfully, Mandy, who sat right next to James, wasn't quite as heedful as Lily.**

**            "James, love," she began kindly, "it's not like I want to indulge myself in learning about a ghoul who in his spare time liked to hide in cabinets to scare Muggle children.  However, if you insist on explaining why the recent use of beech wood is a disgrace to all broomsticks everywhere, I will personally make sure that when we do have our first lessons, I will shove my "disgraceful" beech wood broomstick up your--."**

**            "Aren't we just a little ray of sunshine today?"  Sirius interjected.**

**            "Kiss my --."**

**            Mandy was cut short by and interesting announcement from Professor Binns.**

**            "Madam Sharpley regrets to inform you all that due to a recent injury of hers, flying lessons shall be delayed until October, when her sister can fill in for her."**

**            Lily, along with everyone else, had been broken by the news.  Not to mention that James wasn't exactly FUN to be around when he was cranky.  The rest of the day he had sulked, until finally at lunch, he perked up at the chance to place frog spawn in Mercedes Bailey's juice.**

**            So, despite that one mishap, September had been awesome.  Plus, October was proving to be quite an amusement.**

**            It was the first week of October.  The Gryffindors were eating lunch(while spreading rumors that Severus Snape had a crush on Mercedes Bailey), minus Jenn.**

**            At the exact moment when Sirius was brewing up a plan to match up Lucius Malfoy with Charlotte Harris in Hogwart's rumor mill, Jenn came bursting into the Great Hall in an angry huff.**

**            "What's wrong?"  Remus, who had grown ~quite~ fond of Jenn, asked in concern.**

**            "I HATE my brother!"  She exploded.**

**            "Join the club!"  Mandy quipped.**

**            "Here, here!"  Sarah raised her juice glass, and then yelped when Mike tipped it onto her robes.**

**            "No, I am talking about pure hatred here."**

**            "Jenn, last year, my brother stole my bra and hung it from the flag pole at school!  I'm talkin' pure hatred here, too."  Sarah pointed out as Lily performed a drying spell on her robes.**

**            "HE TOLD HIS FRIEND, MARK, THAT I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!!  RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, TOO!"  **

**            "Jenn, Jenn, Jenn.  We don't get angry."  Sirius said in a "tsk, tsk" tone.**

**            "We get even!"  James finished.**

**            The group took some time to ponder a plan of revenge of Zach.  After 5 minutes, Sirius, who was known for his "1 minute or less" devious thinking, was frustrated.**

**            "I'm fresh out of ideas!"  He sighed.**

**            Their pondering was then interrupted by Professor O'Connor.**

**            "I am very pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be having a ball on Halloween night."  **

**            Cheers boomed across the hall.**

**            "However, since conflicts have arisen in certain houses lately, we think it'd be better if you stick to only those within your own house as dates.  We feel that before you can associate with those in other houses, you must learn to associate with those within your own house."**

**            Lily looked over the Ravenclaw table and saw that Paige and Gwendolyn were angrily objecting the rule.**

**            Mandy then leaned over and whispered sarcastically, "Awwww…….that's too bad for them."  She grinned evilly and looked toward an oblivious Sirius, then back to Lily, who returned the smirk.**

**            "I got it!"  Sirius yelled suddenly.**

**            "What?!"  Jenn asked eagerly.**

**            "Heather and Zach will be going to the ball together."  He stated, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  **

**"Oh, but Heather doesn't deserve to be pulled into this!"  Jenn protested.**

**"She's tortured me for my whole existence here on Earth.  Of course she does!"  Sirius whined.**

**"Heather's Satan's spawn."  James stated matter-of-factly, nodding his head.**

**"Well, okay, I guess we could include her."  Jenn assessed hesitantly.**

**"OK.  Here's the plan.  Zach and Heather are rather private about their relationship.  So, I say that we make a video tape of them being romantic with each other….you know, snogging or something.  Then, we'll play it at the Halloween ball for EVERYONE to see."  Sirius leaned back in his chair when he was finished, content with his scheme.**

**"I love it!"  Jenn gushed.**

**Before everyone could express their personal opinion of the plan, Professor O'Connor had another announcement.**

**"Oh, dear me, I forgot to tell you something.  Thank God I remembered.  I--."  There was a long pause.  "Oh my, I've forgotten again.  Wait, yes, I have it.  You--."  There was another long pause.  "Oh, for Merlin's sake!  It's on the tip of my tongue…….OH YES, your parents!  Your parents, your whole family in fact, will be joining us for the week of our ball.  Professor Dumbledore thinks it'll be nice for them to get a first hand view of what you are learning.  You may proceed with whatever you were doing now."  **

**"OH, THIS IS PERFECT!"  Sirius looked as if he was on Cloud 9.  **

**"Our parents will see the tape!"  Jenn exclaimed gleefully.**

**"That whole week is going to be awesome!  Wait until you guys meet my brother!"  **

**"Oooooohhh….is he hot?!"  Sarah asked.**

**"Uh….where I'm from, we don't look at our siblings that way."**

**Sarah gave him a withering look.**

**"Well, if he looks like Joe," Violet began.**

**Joe proudly smiled, seemingly very satisfied with himself.**

**"Then obviously not."  She finished airily.**

**Everyone laughed at the disappointed look on Joe's face.**

**The next day, the Gryffindors woke up bright and early.  Madam Sharpley's sister, Madam Hooch, had finally arrived at Hogwarts, so they would be receiving their long-awaited flying lesson that day.**

**Lily was especially excited, though.  Their lesson was with the Slytherins and she had been dying to speak with Liz ever since the Sorting Ceremony.  Sure, she had tried to speak with her in classes, but every time she had walked towards her, the other Slytherins would glare at her in a way that made her turn around.  Liz would always look at her in a semi-apologetic manner, but that didn't stop her from acting as if she couldn't care less 10 seconds later.**

**Natalie wasn't any help in the matter either.**

**During Potions with the Ravenclaws in the 2nd week of September, Lily had been partnered with Liz's twin.**

**"Natalie, why is Liz in Slytherin?"  Lily had found herself regretting her tone.  She hadn't meant to sound so blunt.**

**"Could you pass me that bottle of one-eyed newts, please?"  Natalie conveniently dodged the question.**

**Lily passed the bottle and continued.  "You must really miss her.  I mean, you've spent your whole lives practically joined at the hip, and now you're apart."**

**"Lily, would it be too much trouble if I borrowed your knife for a minute?  Mine's getting a little dull already.  Professor Herrara makes us do so much chopping, that I'll need a new one by Halloween!"**

**Lily had passed her knife and kept quiet for a second.  **

**"Nat, were either of your parents in Slytherin?"**

**"They've been Ravenclaws straight through on both sides."  **

**Encouraged by that one direct answer, Lily had prodded more.**

**"Does blood matter when you're being sorted?"**

**"Lily, I really think that we should concentrate on finishing this potion.  I don't want to end up with detention.  My friend, Shiri Ellis, got one from Herrara last week and told us the whole story!   She had to clean the whole trophy room with her toothbrush.  Thank god they let her get a new one!  It would have been awfully unsanitary." **

**Exasperated, Lily had given up.**

**However, Lily was determined on that day in October.  So, when they arrived out on the Quidditch pitch, she grabbed Mandy and Jenn, and they all lined up right next to Liz.**

**She looked quite uncomfortable to be in their presence.**

**"Hey," Lily greeted warmly.**

**"Hello."  Liz replied in a cool, detached voice.**

**"Oh, come on, Liz!  Your friends aren't even paying attention to us!  They're over there talking to Madam Hooch.  They don't even have to know you spoke to us!"  Mandy confronted her angrily.**

**Liz looked hesitantly from the Slytherin to the Gryffindor girls.  **

**Jenn had already had enough.  "Fine, then!  WE don't need this!"  She turned and gestured for Lily and Mandy to follow her.**

**"Wait!"  Liz spoke suddenly.**

**They turned.  "Yes?"  Lily asked.**

**"I supposed I could speak with you for a little while."  She justified.**

**"Well, for starters, why don't you speak to us anymore?  Aren't we your friends?  Oh, and why are you in Slytherin?!  Natalie already told me that your whole family is made up of Ravenclaws!"  Lily said this all in a hurried voice.**

**"What exactly is wrong with Slytherin?!  It's a perfectly respectable house.  Adam told me so when I met him on the train!"  She replied defensively.**

**"Who the hell is Adam?!"  Mandy questioned angrily.**

**"Adam Lestrange.  He's cute and sweet…and attentive…and…he's just perfect!"**

**"God, is his name tattooed on your arm yet?!"  Mandy's voice was still filled with anger.**

**"For your information, he's my boyfriend….and he loves me!  Being with him is the best choice I've ever made!"  She looked indignant at this point.**

**"For God's sake, you're 11, you nutcase!"  Jenn yelled at her.**

**The other 3 continued to fight, but Lily had started to mull over a sudden thought in her mind.**

**"Hold up!  Liz, did you tell the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin…..to be with Adam Lestrange?!"  Lily asked, incredulous.**

**"What does it matter?!  Listen, I don't have time for this!  Just stay away from me from now on, got it?!"  **

**With that, she stormed off in an angry huff.**

**Lily, Mandy, and Jenn were left so angry, that they found little joy in their first flying lesson.**

**That night, Lily woke up from a horrible dream that she couldn't remember.  **

**To calm herself, she got out of bed and walked down to the Common Room.  **

**Sighing, she blindly groped her way toward a squashy armchair and sat down……………………..right on top of someone.**

**"Do I resemble a cushion even more than I thought?"  **

**"James!"  **

**"Yeah, that's me-Makeshift Sofa Extraordinaire!"**

**"Cushion, huh?"  **

**"It's an analogy for the way I let people treat me."  He muttered.**

**"People?" **

**"Paige." **

**"Oh, well, I'm not sure that the Ministry of Magic has officially classified her as a person yet."  Lily immediately regretted the words that had just come out of her mouth.  How could she say that in front of Paige's boyfriend?!**

**James just laughed, though.  "Paige and I had a long talk tonight.  It didn't go so well.  I've never seen her get so nasty before, in fact.  Apparently, she thinks I haven't been paying enough attention to her lately.  She yelled at me and I'd had enough.  She always does that, you know?  Forces you into letting her walk all over you.  Well, I couldn't take her anymore.  So, I broke it off with her.  I'm through with Paige."**

**Restraining herself from shrieking a loud "YES!", Lily simply muttered "Hmm.." towards James. **

**"I'm tired of going for that type of girl."  **

**"Well, what type of girl are you looking for instead?"  She asked shyly.**

**"I'm looking for a girl who is funny, sweet, kind, adventurous, and cute.  You know, me in the female form."**

**"You forgot modest, then!"  They both laughed.**

**"Someone kind of like you, Lily." **

**"Okay, you can stop with the flattery now.  I already sentenced myself to a year as your Transfiguration partner.  I don't need to end up as your Charms partner, too!"  **

**"No seriously, you are so easy to talk to.  You remind me of my sister, Annabelle.  You're going to love her.  She can just talk your head off for hours."  James said fondly.**

**"Oh, wait until you meet Petunia.  After you get over the strong urge to strangle yourself, conversations with her will go along _real smoothly." _**

**James laughed.  "I'm sure Sirius and I can handle her."**

**"Oh, I don't doubt that."**

**"Well, listen, Lil, it's been great talking to you, but, alas, I need my beauty sleep!"  **

**"Yeah, yeah.  Goodnight, Mr. Ego!"**

**"Night, Lil."**

**They both started off towards their separate dorms.  Then, James stopped and turned.**

**"Hey, Lily!"**

**She turned in a flash.  "Yes?"**

**"Would you…..uh…..like to go to the Halloween ball with me?"  **

**"It would be my pleasure."  Lily smiled confidently.**

**Luckily, some powerful force helped Lily to restrain herself from bursting with joy until she reached her dormitory.  **

**"MANDY!"  She prodded her sleeping friend.**

**"What?"  Mandy grumbled sleepily.**

**"I'm going to the ball with James!  I'm going to the ball with James!  Are you even listening to me?"**

**"Yeah, yeah.  You're going to help me kill Shane.  Just go to bed, we'll talk later."**

**Lily giggled and hopped into bed.**

**The next day, Lily woke up from a peaceful slumber.  She immediately remembered why she was so happy and sprang out of bed.**

**"Guys, guess---." **

**She couldn't finish her sentence.  For, in an instant, Lily made a realization.  All the beds in her dormitory were empty.  The clock read ****10:45****.  **

**SHE WAS LATE!**

**Within exactly 15 minutes, Lily somehow managed to get a shower, get dressed, and race to Charms.**

**She burst through the door and quickly babbled and explanation.  "Professor Flitwick…..I slept in…..didn't mean to be late…..so sorry." **

**She was so out of breath that she could barely form a coherent sentence.**

**"Dear girl, it is quite all right.  Please sit."  Professor Flitwick told her, his voice laced with concern.**

**She hurriedly took a seat next to James.**

**"Hey, so about the ball--."  She whispered, but was harshly cut off.**

**"I'm not going with you.  I'm going back out with Paige."  He stated, not meeting her eyes.**

**Stunned, Lily sputtered, "What?"**

**James turned around and glared at her.  His normally gorgeous periwinkle-blue eyes were now a stormy gray.**

**"I liked you, Lily.  I thought you were different."**

**With that simple statement, James turned around, leaving Lily with a feeling of bewilderment and very deep hurt.**

**And that's where I'm going to leave you for now……**

**Author's*Note:  I'm leaving a disclaimer this time….just remember that anything that I made up is mine.  I hope everyone liked this chapter.  PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTER 8.  I know that the site didn't show that I updated the story with chapter 8, so I hope that I don't have that problem with other chapters.  Also, I'd like to try to set a date for the next chapter…I know I'm no good at these, but I need a little organization!  :-)  **

**Chapter 10:  Now Kiss and Make Up!  ---December 3rd **

**Now, REVIEW!!!  REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!  **

**I think you get the point……:-) **


	10. Now Kiss and Make Up!

**          Chapter 10:  Now Kiss and Make Up!**

**Author's*Note:  Yay, I finally got a chapter out on time!! This chapter is for all you Remus fans…he's FINALLY brought into the story in this one.  Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE…it really means a lot to me!  **

**Lily couldn't bring herself to even look at James during the remainder of the lesson.  She just couldn't understand what had caused his sudden attitude change.**

**            As the lesson wore on, she found herself desperately needing her friends' comfort, which made the remaining hour interminable.  So, when Professor Flitwick dismissed the class, she didn't waste a second before quickly gathering up Mandy, Jenn, Violet, and Sarah in the corridor outside.  **

**            "James took back his invitation to the ball!"  Lily choked out as soon as they were all together.**

**            "Wait…when did he _give it?"  Jenn asked, confused._**

**            "Last night…..you guys were all asleep."  Lily mumbled, barely audible.**

**            "Oh, god, Lily, are you okay?"  Mandy asked, pulling a handkerchief out of her robes and handing it to Lily.**

**            "Well, I………………no.  No, I'm not okay.  In fact, I'm about as far from okay as it is mentally possible to be!"**

**            "All right, I'm not saying this to get you even more upset or anything, but we have Herbology in 5."**

**            "I CAN'T GO!  I can't see James.  Could you guys tell Professor Sprout that I'm sick or something?"  **

**            "Sure, of course we can."  Sarah answered reassuringly.**

**            "Okay, well, I'm going to go up to the Common Room.  You guys better head off to the greenhouses."**

**            "Bye, Lil.  Stay tough."  Mandy gave her a quick hug, and then waited for the others to do the same before leading the way to Herbology.**

**            Lily immediately hurried off to ****Gryffindor****Tower****.  When she arrived there, she collapsed into an anonymous armchair.**

**            Not until she finally assessed the room around her did Lily sorrowfully realize that she was sitting in the very chair that James had occupied the night before.**

**            At that point, she couldn't take it anymore.  She burst into tears and buried her head into the armchair.**

**            "Lily?"  A familiar voice called out.**

**            "R-R-Remus?"  **

**            At the mention of his name, Remus ran down the stairs from the boys' dormitory and took a seat in a nearby chair.**

**            "What are you doing here?  Why aren't you in Herbology?"  He asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.**

**            "That's a brilliant question for you to ask, considering that you're not there either!"  Lily answered defiantly, while wondering fleetingly if Remus knew why James was angry with her.**

**            "Well, I'm not feeling well."**

**            "Me neither!  I've taken a severe blow to the heart."  She mumbled dully.**

**            "Hey, don't play innocent like that, Lily.  I know what you did to James.  Don't try to twist it around!"**

**            The words were spoken so coldly, that all Lily could do in response was gape.  Remus was always warm and genial when he spoke to her, not unreasonable and churlish.  His sudden personality change strongly reminded her of James, which caused her mind to implore exactly why 2 people hated her all of a sudden.**

**            "What did _I do?"  Lily spoke loud and equally cold._**

**            "You're only using James for his money, his name, and to spite Paige!"**

**            "EXCUSE ME?!  Where did you hear that?!"**

**            "Paige told Sirius and me at breakfast!"**

**            "First of all, I hate Paige, but I have no reason to spite her.  Up until now, at least.  Secondly, I have NO idea how much money James has, nor do I care.  Thirdly, I have no clue as to why anyone would use him for his NAME!  I, for one, have mainly noticed his important characteristics, like how sweet and kind he is, how funny he is, how polite he is….James has so much more going for him then minor possessions."  Fury was now mixing with the sadness Lily felt.**

**            Remus, meanwhile, looked as if he were considering her answer.**

**            "C'mon, Remus!  Between Paige and me, which one of us seems to be EXTREMELY materialistic?"**

**            Instead of answering the question, he replied in a guilty tone, "God, I'm sorry, Lily.  When Paige told us that you said that, we were just so angry.  James is out best friend..he's practically our brother…and we were trying to look out for him, like he would do for us.  To answer your previous question-we assumed that you knew about James's family.  His dad is a famous scientist and his mum is a writer.  You know that magazine, Witch Weekly?  It's belongs to her.  She formed the concept and published it when she was 16!  They are both really intelligent and gifted….not mentioning REALLY rich."**

**            "Well, I'm Muggle, Remus, so I was obviously oblivious to all of that!  Plus, you should know me better!"  **

**            "Hey, I said I was sorry.  Listen, when Herbology is over, I'll explain it all.  I've had a lot on my mind lately, Lily.  I'm haven't been thinking straight."  **

**            "Like what?"  Lily asked gently.  She'd already forgiven him.  After all, if it had been her in that situation, and something had been said about Mandy or Jenn, she'd have reacted the same way.**

**            "It's the ball.  Say, hypothetically speaking, do you think that if I were to ask……er……..one of your friends to go with me, that they would…er….say yes?"  He looked genuinely nervous now.**

**            Lily smirked at him.  "Which friend?"**

**            "Uh…….well, just…you know….ONE of them."  **

**            Lily smiled deviously.  "Well, since we're talking about a hypothetical situation, it wouldn't hurt to give me an example, would it?"**

**            Remus eyed her for a second, then whispered, "Jenn, then."**

**            "What was that?  I didn't hear you."  Lily grinned evilly.**

**            "Jenn."  He mumbled**

**            "Huh?"  **

**            "JENN!"**

**            "Well, duh!"  Lily burst into giggles.**

**            "What do you mean?"  Remus looked slightly hurt.**

**            "It's kind of obvious that you like her."**

**            "Seriously?"  He asked in disbelief.**

**            She nodded, suppressing laughter at his disbelieving expression.**

**            "Well, you aren't exactly little ****Miss.**** Secrecy, are you?  I've known for ages that you were interested in James!"  He recovered.**

**            "You have not!"  Lily protested.**

**            "Have, too!"**

**            "Have not!"**

**            "Have too!"**

**            "Fine, but liars never prosper."**

**            "That's cheaters!"**

**            "Oh, yeah.  Well, it applies for both!"**

**            "In your world."  He snorted.**

**            "Guess what?  In my world, Jenn's going to find out that you like her!"**

**            He quickly apologized.**

**            Instead of staying huddled up in the Common Room, Lily and Remus-both feeling much better than they had before-set out towards the greenhouses to pick up their friends.**

**            A half hour later, the whole situation had been explained outside of the greenhouses.**

**            Both James and Sirius were quite embarrassed once they heard the truth.**

**            "I'm really sorry, Lily."  Sirius told her.**

**            James sort of nodded along, but wouldn't look directly at her.**

**            "I think you owe Lily an apology, also."  Violet crossed her arms at James.**

**            "I AM sorry, Lily.  I truly am, but you're going to have to give me up some tine to adjust to the truth."**

**            "What do you mean?"  She asked.**

**            "I think it would be best if we didn't go to the ball together."  James made to turn around and head towards the castle, but Remus and Sirius each grabbed an arm and swung him around.**

**            "James, tell Lily what you told us last night."  Sirius ordered.**

**            "Then you can give her back your invitation to the ball."  Remus added.**

**            James stared directly at her and after about 20 seconds it became uncomfortable.  Just as Lily decided that she would surely turn beat read if he stared a second longer, James took his gaze off of her and spoke.**

**            "I really like you, Lily."**

**            "There, now kiss and make up!"  Sirius pushed James forward, but he just stepped right back.**

**            "It's just that I still like Paige a little.  I think I owe her another chance.  Going to the ball with you would complicate things between me and her, and possible OUR friendship.  I don't want to lose you as a friend, Lily." **

**            James seemed so sincere about what he had just said, that nobody pushed the "invitation" topic any farther.**

**            Lily, however calm she was on the outside, was distraught on the inside.**

**            What did you expect-to fall in love at 11?  James is just some guy.  It's not like he's the love of your life. He IS a great friend, though.  So, it'd be best if I just accept his decision, she thought to herself.**

**            "Ditto."  Lily put on a phony smile and held out her hand.  James shook it, grinning.**

**            "Friends?"  He asked.**

**            "Friends."  She bit her lip as he pulled her in for a hug, then put her fake smile back on when they broke apart.**

**            "I better head back up to the castle.  Aidan Quinn wanted to speak with me about something."**

**            "Who's Aidan Quinn?"  Frank asked.**

**            "He's the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor."  James answered with a grin, before retreating up to the castle.**

**            When James was out of earshot, Mandy whispered, "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"  **

**            Lily nodded, her throat tight.**

**            "Lily, if you want me to, I'll take you to the dance!"  Frank suggested.**

**            "You don't have to, it's all right."  Lily, who knew that Frank had a crush on Shiri Ellis, responded.**

**            "What's going to happen between you and James?"  Sarah asked.**

**            "I don't know."  She told them glumly.**

**            "Well, SOMEONE is going to have to kiss and  make up!"  Sirius stated, quickly grabbing a strand of Mandy's long blonde hair and tugging.**

**            "Ouch!  SIRIUS!"  She yelled at him.**

**            "See, you're mad at me, now.  I'm sorry!  Let's makeup!"  He leaned in to kiss her.**

**            Therefore, Mandy got to do something she'd wanted to do for quite a while---------------kick him in the shins.    **

**END OF CHAPTER….**

**Chapter 11:  Family Reunions---December 10th**

**Disclaimer:  All of my characters & the plot…same as usual  :-)**

**GO REVIEW~!!!!  **


	11. Family Reunions

**Chapter 11:  Family Reunions**

**            The day that their families were due to arrive, the Gryffindor 1st years were lazily lounging in Team Infinitus's Gryffindor headquarters.  **

**            Classes had been cancelled for the day, so the group had decided to start brainstorming.  **

**            At the moment, Lily was sitting Indian-style in an armchair, Remus and Mike were stretched out across the floor, Frank and Peter were sitting on one of the room's many couches, Jenn and Mandy were in chairs on either side of Lily, Joe was laying on another couch with Violet propped up against his legs, Sirius and James were on beanbags, and Sarah was resting in a recliner.**

**            Unfortunately, none of them could think of a way that a dark wizard could be converted to the light side.**

**            "Ooooooh!!  What about 'the threat of someone they love'!"  Violet suggested.**

**            "But, if they're a dark wizard/witch, they probably don't love anyone anymore, right?"  Lily pointed out.**

**            "Yeah, I see what you mean."  **

**            "This is hard."  Sirius moaned.**

**            "No harder than putting up with you!"  Mandy smiled sweetly at him.**

**            "Ya know ya love me, M&M!"  **

**            "What did you call me?"  **

**            "All of us boys decided that we needed nicknames for you girls.  Joe suggested that you be M&M because your Muggle and it's a Muggle chocolate AND because your name is Mandy McQueen!"**

**            "Who am I?"  Violet asked.**

**            "You're Vee."**

**            "What about me?"  **

**            "You're Barbie, Sarah…Frank came up with that one.  Then, Lily is Lils and Jenn is Jenni!"  Sirius grinned.**

**            "JENNY?"  Jenn questioned angrily.**

**            "Yeah, we spell it with an 'i', too!"**

**            "Guys, focus…we need to work on our assignment!"  Lily chided.**

**            "Let's just break for the day!"  Violet suggested.**

**            "YEAH," agreed Mike.**

**            "So, for the good of idle chit-chat, who is everyone going to the ball with?"  Sarah asked.**

**            "No partner, as of now."  Lily replied shortly.**

**            "I'm going with that 2nd year, Allyson Brant."  Mike informed.**

**            "I'm going with Mandy!"  **

**            "You are not, Sirius!"  She protested.**

**            "So, you wouldn't want to go with me?"  Sirius gave her his best "sad puppy dog" look.**

**            "Well, I…" she fumbled. **

**            "Exactly.  I stand by my previous statement."  **

**            "I'm going with Joe!"  Violet announced, even though EVERYONE already knew.**

**            "I'm going stag."  James admitted.**

**            "I'm going with Remus!"  Jenn exclaimed happily, smiling brightly at him.  In turn, Remus winked at Lily.**

**            "Dana Dorey."  Frank said simply.**

**            "No one," mumbled Peter in a quiet voice.**

**            "Oh, c'mon, you guys have to find dates!"   Sarah ordered firmly.**

**            "Well, I guess I could go with Kate Alman.  Paige said that that wouldn't bother her."  **

**            "Then go with her!"  Peter goaded him.**

**            James snuck a meaningful glance at Lily and then said, "No……..no, I don't want to."**

**            "What about you Lil?  Any prospects?"  Sarah asked.**

**            "Chris Patil, David Myefley, and Bryan Wood told me in classes that they wanted to take me, but they're in different houses and it would be against Professor O'Connor's rules if I went with one of them."  **

**            James momentarily frowned at her statement.**

**            "****Bryan****'s GORGEOUS!"  Violet commented, making Joe scowl at her.**

**            "You know……..in an……._unattractive type of way." She added quickly._**

**            "Who are you going with, Sarah?"  Lily asked.**

**            "Brett Stanton."  She answered.**

**            "Oh, god, is he HOT!  What a body!"  Violet enthused.**

**            "DO YOU FORGET THAT I'M HERE?!"  Joe questioned jealously.**

**            She giggled and shrugged apologetically.**

**            At that moment, a knock on the door interrupted their chatter.**

**            "Come in!"  Mike called out.**

**            Paige Alston entered the room.**

**            "Hello."  She smiled pleasantly at them as Lily rolled her eyes.**

**            "What's up?"  James asked her.**

**            "I've come to take you shopping for the ball.  This year, the Halloween Ball is Muggle-themed and we are supposed to dress as they would to a formal occasion-in tuxes and dresses.  So, Professor O'Connor assigned all of us 3rd years to take the lower years in our groups to Hogsmeade for a couple of hours until the parents arrive."**

**            "Sounds fun."  Was James's lame attempt at trying to boost the excitement in the room.**

**            "Well, c'mon, then…we don't have ALL day!"  Paige linked arms with James and led the way out the door.**

**            Lily threw Paige a withering look.**

**            "Want me to trip her?  She may twist an ankle or something."  Mandy whispered.**

**            "Oh, no, that'd make me feel bad.  It'd be horrible of me to strangle her when she already had a leg injury!"  Lily grinned.**

**            "Hey, what do you think of this?"  Mandy asked Lily, while spinning in front of an oddly-shaped 7-way mirror. **

**            They were in Bella's Boutique in Hogsmeade, a place which Lily would've adored, had she not been there with Paige.  The boys, meanwhile, were in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  Madam Malkin had reluctantly agreed to supply tuxes for all the male students of Hogwarts.**

**            "I love it!"  Lily told her.**

**            Mandy was wearing a spaghetti-strap teal dress that came to her knees in an A-line cut.**

**            "I'm going to go buy it, then."  Mandy headed back towards the dressing rooms.**

**            Since the rest of her friends were picking out shoes and accessories at the other side of the boutique, Lily was now standing alone in front of the mirror.**

**            About 20 minutes previously, Lily had found the perfect dress.  It was long and of a soft, shimmering white material.  It was of a v-neck spaghetti-strap style that was very form fitting.  Lily knew that her mother would not approve of it, but she hadn't cared.  At least, until Paige strutted out of her dressing room in the exact same dress.**

**            Suddenly, all Lily could think about was how she would look compared to Paige at the ball if they wore the same thing.  She would appear immature and short in the lovely dress, while Paige would look tall and elegant.  Her bright red hair would be a dull mess, while Paige's shiny poker-straight chestnut hair would be perfect as always.  Her nails would be plain and stubby, and Paige's would be immaculately manicured.  Her skin would be pale and freckly, while Paige would look like she'd just spent the day at the beach.**

**            Lily then found herself completely disinterested in the beautiful dress.  So, she settled for the longer, pale green of Mandy's dress.  She just couldn't bring herself to buy the other.  It deserved to be worn by someone much more sophisticated than herself…….someone who James Potter would want to think of as a girlfriend, rather than a playmate…..someone who(flashing back to the present now) was currently staring at Lily, arms crossed.**

**            "What?!"  Lily asked, annoyed.**

**            "I asked you a question."  Paige seethed.**

**            "Um…..no?"  Lily guessed an answer.**

**            "So, you are saying that you've never worn a dress before?"  Paige asked haughtily.**

**            "Yes, I've worn a dress before!"**

**            "Then why are you standing there staring at the one in your arms like you've never seen such a garment before?"**

**            Lily glared at her, but didn't answer.  She gathered her friends and walked out of the store without even glancing back at Paige.  Paige wasn't about to take that lying down.  She followed them right out the door.**

**            "Lily Evans, I'm not surprised my BOYFRIEND didn't want to take an immature 11-year old such as yourself to the ball!"**

**            "James is 11, himself!"  Lily argued.**

**            "James is mature beyond his years."**

**            Lily refrained a snort as James and Sirius scurried out of Madam Malkin's with white sheets over their heads, yelling, "Boo!"  Several people did more than flinch and the boys cracked up.**

**            "Yeah, if I didn't have eyes and ears, I'd think that, too!"  Sarah remarked simply.**

**            Paige glared at all 5 of them.**

**            Just then, Professor O'Connor came rushing down the road towards them.**

**            "Your parents have arrived!  It's time to go back to the castle!  Ooohhh, nice sheet, Mr. Black!"**

**            When they entered the Common Room, it was barely navigable.  All around, parents were hugging their children, little kids were begging to be told what every little object did, and students were taking part in other forms of chaos.**

**            Lily somehow managed to push her way through the crowd.  Yet, she couldn't manage to locate her family.  So, naturally, her excitement arose when she felt someone tap her arm.**

**            She turned around, barely containing herself, but was taken aback to see a little girl instead of her mother.  A little girl with curly black hair and the prettiest blue eyes Lily had ever seen.**

**            "Excuse me, but I lost my mommy.  I know that it is perfectly impolite of me to bother you when you are lookin' for your mommy, too, but I have to tell my big brother something and he's with my mommy, so I need to find her and it's really important!"  The little girl rushed out.**

**            Lily smiled and gently asked, "What's your name?"**

**            "Annabelle."**

**            "You're James sister, then?"**

**            "Yeah…do ya know him?"**

**            "We're old friends.  C'mon, I'll help you find your mum."**

**            Annabelle took Lily's hand and followed her through the crowd.**

**            "Look, mum, there she is!"  James yelled to a very pretty woman with shoulder-length black hair and what Lily had now dubbed "the Potter eyes".**

**            James ran over and scooped up his sister.  "Hey, munchkin!"**

**            "Jay!"  She giggled.**

**            "Thanks, Lil.  My mum was about to force the whole castle into lock-down until her "precious baby" was found."  He mocked.**

**            "I'm not a baby!"  Annabelle protested.**

**            "Yeah, uh-huh."  James grinned at Lily, then carried his sister away.**

**            "LILY!"  **

**            Lily turned around to find her parents rushing toward her.**

**            "Mother, how dare you leave me alone in such volatile conditions!   That girl over just ate a FROG!"**

**            "Petunia."  Lily acknowledged her sister dully.**

**            "Anyway, mum, dad, I have loads to tell you.."**

**            "Oh, you'll get to tell us EVERYTHING very soon, but your Headmaster is holding a feast right now, so we must go down to the dining area."**

**            "The Great Hall."  Lily specified.**

**            "Yes, that," said her father.**

**            Once she got into the Great Hall, Lily met everyone-James's brother, Joe's sister and brother, Mandy's brother, Sarah's brother, and everyone's parents.  Everyone, in turn, met Petunia.**

**            All the kids ended up sitting at one end of the table, while the adults socialized on the other.**

**            As she was eating, Lily watched Sirius and James plant a rat in Petunia's pudding.**

**            Afraid her smirk would give it away, she turned around and started up a conversation with Annabelle.  **

**            "I think I'm going to like you, Annabelle.  You're very…..interesting….to talk to."  Lily told the little girl, after 15 minutes of one-sided endless chatter.**

**            "You'll like me even more when you hear all the dirt I have on James."  Annabelle smirked.**

**            Oh, this is CERTAINLY going to be fun, thought Lily, a devious smile forming on her face.**

**Author's*Note:  I hope you like this chapter….sorry if it's kind of short!  Anyway, I have a busy schedule in school now…so it might take me longer to get out chapters…I barely have any time to write as it is!  I promise to try my best, though. **

**GO REVIEW THE STORY!!  you have no idea how much I love reviews..it might inspire me to get the next chapter out faster, too!  :-) **

**            Chapter 12:  Of Ghosts, Ghouls, Witches, and Wizards-a.k.a.-the Halloween Ball-December 17th**


	12. Of Ghosts, Ghouls, Witches, and Wizards....

**Chapter 12-Of Ghosts, Ghouls, Witches, and Wizards(****edited version)**

****

**From as far back as she could remember Lily had never particularly liked Halloween.  Perhaps that was because Petunia had always found a way to spook her as a child every October 31st.  Or possibly, it was just because of the negative connotation her mind had tagged it with.**

**            The upcoming Halloween was expected to surely prove Lily's theory that it just WASN'T her holiday.  That's not to say she wasn't optimistic.**

**            When Petunia vowed to their parents that she'd gotten over her "scare Lily out of her wits" tradition, Lily got full marks on an especially difficult Potions test, and a second year Gryffindor named Patrick Wise asked her to the ball, Lily's hopes for her first HAPPY Halloween rose.**

**            Then, to top things off, Liz helped her pick up her books after her bag split in front of Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Yes, Halloween wasn't going to be so bad this year.**

**            Or so she thought.**

**            It all started the night before the big ball.**

**            Sarah and Mandy had learned how to get into the kitchens that day.  So, they persuaded the other Gryffindor girls to join them for a little ****midnight**** snack.**

**            However, when they reached the Common Room, their original plans were twisted a bit.   Who would possibly be up that late and be able to convince the girls into letting them go, too?  **

**            Who else, but the boys?**

**            "Hold up!  There's no way that we'll ALL be able to sneak to the kitchens and back without getting caught.  There's too many of us!"  Sarah argued.**

**            "I agree!  I'm staying!"  Peter made a move to run up the stairs, but Sirius caught his arm. **

**            "I've got two words for you, Peter-pumpkin pasties."  **

**            Peter's eyes lit up and he rejoined the group.**

**            "Anyway, I've got it covered."  James whipped out a large silver cloak and muttered "Engorgio!"  The cloak tripled in size.**

**            "Girls, we're not getting rid of them!"  Jenn admitted.**

**            "Right you are, Jenni!"**

**            Jenn glared at Sirius.**

**            "That's it!"  She lunged at him playfully and pretended to strangle him.**

**            "Oooooohhh.....Mand, get on the other side and this could get interesting!"  Sirius teased.**

**            Mandy grabbed a pillow off the nearest armchair and swung it at him.**

**            "GUYS!"  Lily yelled.**

**            They all stared at her, shocked that she'd been so loud when she was well aware of the consequences they'd face for being out of bed so late.**

**            "Well, are we going or not?!"  She whispered in a hushed voice.**

**            "We're going!"  Sirius announced.  **

**            So, they all huddled under James's cloak and sneaked out of the Common Room.**

**            "Just where are you headed off to?"  The fat lady in the portrait questioned.**

**            "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of--."  Lily began.**

**            "That is quite enough."  The fat lady didn't bother with them anymore.**

**            Surprisingly, they made it down to the entrance to the kitchens without any problems.  **

**            "What now?"  Mike asked.**

**            "We have to tickle the pear!"  Sarah answered, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.**

**            Joe reached out and tickled the pear in the painting of a fruit bowl that was staring the group right in the face.**

**            In response, the painting swung open and revealed the biggest kitchen Lily had ever seen in her life.  Other than that, it was pretty normal.  Except, of course, for the fact that there was not a soul in there.**

**            "Maybe the food just cooks itself."  Mike suggested.**

**            "I always thought that someone prepared it though."  Sirius voiced from the very back of the group.**

**            "Why?"**

**            "I-.  Mandy, I know you're attracted to me, but really!  Not in public!"  **

**            "I'm over here, Sirius."  Mandy stepped out of the invisibility cloak to reveal that she was 5 people in front of Sirius.**

**            "Then who-."  Sirius turned around and nearly jumped a foot off the ground in shock.**

**            A tiny little creature had been prodding him (on the one place on Sirius's back that it could reach).**

**            "I isn't meaning to bother you, sir, but what is you doing here?"  **

**            "That's a house elf!"  James proclaimed.**

**            "I sure is, sir!  My name is Twinkler."  **

**            "Hello, Twinkler.  Uh…would it be too much of a bother for you to…er….fix us some food?"  Lily asked politely.**

**            "I would love to fix sirs and misses some food!"  Twinkler responded.**

**            "Are you the ONLY ONE that works in here?"  Jenn asked, astonished.**

**            "No, no."  Twinkler assured her.**

**            "Where are the rest of the elves, then?"  She questioned.**

**            "The rest of the elves are in hiding..in hiding from me, miss!"  **

**            "What are you, some kind of convicted elf?"  Sirius snorted.**

**            "I is a free elf.  I is allowed to wear clothes and other garments.  So, the other day I was in Hogsmeade and I is in Flourish and Blotts.  I was looking for a costume for Halloween.  I looked and looked and could not find anything.  Alas, I found an old charm necklace buried underneath all the other accessories on one of their Halloween racks.  It fascinated Twinkler, it did!  So, I bought it…only to come back and be deserted by my fellow elves.  They is telling Twinkler that he has the Enutrofsim Charm of All Hallow's Eve.  It is destined to bring bad luck on Halloween to all who wear it!  The other elves is saying that until I find another willing to put it on, I is cursed!"  Twinkler broke off in muffled sobs.**

**            "Don't be sad, Twinkler…I have bad luck on Halloween and I don't even have some silly charm."**

**            "OH, MISS!  Is you saying that you is willing to put the Enutrofsim Charm on so that Twinkler is no longer cursed?"  The elf looked up at her with wide eyes.**

**            "Um……"**

**            "Lily, I've heard of that necklace before…I've heard stories…you don't want it."  James warned in a whisper.**

**            "Oh, it's just rubbish!  Sure, I'll do it, Twinkler.  I'm Lily, by the way."**

**            "Oh, ****Miss.**** Lily is a good witch.  Thank you, thank you!  Twinkler is forever indebted to you!"  With that, Twinkler took a silver necklace off of his neck and handed it to Lily.**

**            Lily took a quick glance at the necklace before clasping it around her neck.  It was covered with intricate designs that she couldn't interpret.  Nevertheless, it was a stunning piece of jewelry and she couldn't blame Twinkler for wanting it.**

**            "It sure is awfully pretty."  Sarah commented.**

**            "I will be right back."  Twinkler momentarily disappeared and then emerged with a basket of food.**

**            "Thanks!"  Sirius grabbed the basket.**

**            "We should be going now….see you later!"  Lily waved good bye to the elf and the Gryffindors retreated out of the kitchen.**

**            Later in bed that night, Lily pondered her decision to take the necklace.  Finally, she decided that it was probably just a hoax, and she had nothing to worry about.**

**            However, a nagging thought in the back of her head kept reminding her that tomorrow was Halloween….and she'd be able to get a first-hand opinion in a matter of 8 hours.**

**            Lily managed to get through the first half of the day bad luck-free.  At about ****6:30****, all of the students reported back to their house to get ready for the Halloween Ball.  **

**            All except, Lily, that is.  Lily got stuck in the pesky step that tended to cave in on unsuspecting students occasionally.**

**            Thankfully, Professor Flitwick found her at ****7:00**** and released her.  Lily hurried up to her dormitory as fast as she could.  She had but a half hour to get ready.**

**            "Lil, where have you been?!"  The Gryffindor girls questioned as soon as she burst into their dormitory.**

**            "I had to meet with Professor Flitwick about that essay due next week."  Lily lied.  She didn't want her friends to worry over the Enutrofsim Charm that was still hanging around her neck.**

**            "I'll help you get ready."  Mandy offered.  So, after Lily slipped quickly into her dress, she applied some makeup, while Mandy curled her hair.  **

**            As she applied her makeup, Lily noticed that all of her friends were already perfectly made up.  **

**            Jenn was wearing a lavender halter dress and had her wavy brown hair pulled into a sleek French twist.  Violet had a bright blue dress on that tied around her waist, but had crimped her highlighted brown hair instead of putting it up.  Sarah really did resemble her nick-name (Barbie) in a pale pink mini dress, with her long blonde hair hanging in perfect curls.  She was the only one, besides Lily who was wearing jewelry.  She had a pink choker around her neck.  Mandy, meanwhile, was wearing her teal dress that she'd bought at Bella's Boutique.  Her blonde hair was in a fancy braided twist at the back of her head. **

**            When Lily was finished getting ready, she looked in the mirror.  I look pretty good, she thought to herself.  Mandy had put a magical gel in her hair that had made her red curls appear darker and sleeker than they usually would.  Her green dress brought out the color in her eyes and the necklace seemed to compliment the outfit.  **

**            "You'll show Paige, tonight, Lil!"  Sarah encouraged her.**

**            Lily grinned and turned back to her friends.**

**            "Let's go party!"  **

**            When they stepped down into the Common Room, the boys gawked.  **

**            "You look---wow!"  Remus told Jenn, making her giggle.  He looked nice himself.  He'd styled his sandy-blonde hair and chosen a very fine suit and blue tie that complimented his eyes.**

**            "You look gorgeous, Joe."  Violet told her date.**

**            "Hey, she complimented ME for once!"  Joe said in astonishment.**

**            Meanwhile, Sirius had joined Mandy and linked arms with her.**

**            "We look GOOD."  **

**            "Sirius!"  She sighed.**

**            "Joe, something IS up tonight.  Mandy didn't hit me just now!" **

**            Mike and Peter(who got a date at the last minute) were over on the other side of the Common Room with their dates.**

**            James, was sitting in an armchair with Annabelle on his lap.  Lily knew for a fact, that he had never asked anyone else to the ball.**

**            "Hey, James."  She greeted, walking up to him.**

**            "You look……really nice."  **

**            "YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!"  Annabelle scolded him.**

**            "Thanks," Lily said.  Her response was followed by an awkward silence.**

**            "You're going to the ball, right?"  **

**            "I'll go down in a little while."**

**            "Well, I'm going to--."  She trailed off.**

**            "Yeah…"  James nodded and turned his attention back to his sister.**

**            Slightly angry that she and James now behaved so uncomfortably toward each other, Lily walked back to her friends.**

**            Patrick was already there.**

**            "WOW…YOU LOOK REALLY PRETTY!"  He gawked at her.**

**            "So do you.  You know, handsome, I mean."  He really did look nice, but Lily's thoughts were on the person sitting not too far from her in an armchair with his sister.**

**            "Let's go, then."  **

**            "Okay, Matt."**

**            "It's Pat." **

**            "Yeah…right."  Lily lamely linked arms with her date and followed her friends to the Great Hall.**

**            I wonder where James is?  Lily thought to herself, as she swayed in…Kat's…no…Matt's….no, that wasn't it….PAT's arms.**

**            The dance was going pretty well.  She had to say that the Great Hall was decorated beautifully.  Overly large pumpkins were floating high in the ceiling with the usual candles.  A glowing light seemed to be filtering onto the dance floor, illuminating all the black and orange decorations.  Even the ghosts took part in creating the Halloween effect.  They floated around above the students, danced with each other, and even occasionally sneaked up behind unsuspecting students.**

**            Lily couldn't truly be happy though.  Patrick may have been very handsome, but he was HORRIBLY boring.**

**            The only thing exciting about their date had been when Sirius and Jenn had finally pulled their hilarious prank on Heather and Zach.  The moment they had managed to capture on tape had made the couple blush scarlet when they saw it playing on a big screen in front of everyone in the Great Hall.  They had quickly gotten over it, though.  They were currently chasing Sirius and Jenn around the Hall in an attempt to strangle them.**

**            Lily's amused thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.  She turned.**

**            It was James.**

**            "Could I cut in?"**

**            "Yes!"**

**            "NO!"  **

**            Lily and James both ignored Patrick's response and sort of shoved him out of the way.**

**            "How's the dance been?"**

**            "Okay, but Patrick seems to think that I have an interest in the type of gel he uses in his hair."  Lily put on a mock-puzzled look.**

**            "So, did you catch the prank?"**

**            "Why do you think I showed up late for the dance?  It was my job to enchant the magical screen into the hall when Sirius cued me."**

**            Lily laughed.  "I should've known."**

**            There was a long pause in their conversation.**

**            "Lily, I have something to tell you…"  **

**            Lily waited with baited breath, but then James was cut off.**

**            "Lily, dear, is it safe for your sister outside?  She only went for a walk, but I can't help but worry."**

**            "Oh, mum, the forest!"  Lily's mind went into overdrive and she did the first thing that came into her head.**

**            Within 5 minutes, Lily was outside, running and scanning the grounds for Petunia.  She'd told her mother and James that she was going to look for Petunia in the Common Room, but she knew that her sister was out here.  She also had the sick sense that she was in danger.**

**            "PETUNIA! PETUNIA!  WHERE ARE YOU?!  GOD, PETUNIA PLEASE ANSWER!"  She screamed in vain, though.  For her voice was almost completely drowned out by the music playing in the hall.  So, she closed her eyes and ran, deciding that she was going to let the magic inside of her guide her to her sister.  When she stopped running, she found herself on the outskirts of the ****Forbidden****Forest****.**

**            "Oh, no, no, no, no, no."  Lily moaned.**

**            She couldn't leave her sister in there alone, yet how could she defend herself from the creatures in the forest?  Throwing caution to the wind, Lily ran into the forest and screamed her sister's names until she was hoarse.**

**            "Lily!"  A faint voice that she recognized was Petunia's called out weakly.**

**            Lily followed the sounds of her sister's voice until she saw her in the distance, slumped under a tree.**

**            "Petunia, what happened?"  Lily knelt down beside her sister.**

**            "I tripped on a branch, broke my ankle…"  Petunia sputtered.**

**            "Why did you come out here in the first place, though?!  Couldn't you tell that this forest was dangerous?"  **

**            "I'm sorry, but I don't have freakish intuition like you!"  Petunia grunted, but her sister chose to ignore her.**

**"I might be able to fix this….."  Lily's voice trailed off as the hairs on the back of her neck all of a sudden stood on end.  **

**            She had the distinct feeling that she was being watched.**

**            "Is anyone there?"**

**            "Lily, what are you-."  A sudden creepy wind blew through the trees, silencing Petunia.**

**            A sound that Lily swore was the swishing of a cloak came from behind a nearby tree.**

**            Lily's breath caught in her throat.**

**            Maybe someone's here to help me, she thought.  Yeah, that's why they haven't showed themselves yet, the other side of her countered.**

**            Lily took a deep breath and stood up.**

**            She took several small, slow steps toward the tree, her breath in her throat.**

**            When she got there, a loud BANG sounded and she jumped back, startled.  When she turned back to the tree, she saw a message carved into it. **

**You Won't Always Be Spared, Lily Evans******

**            Lily's breath caught in her chest.  **

**            Someone softly tapped her shoulder.  She screamed louder than she'd ever screamed in her life.**

**            "LILY, it's ME!"  James spun her around.**

**            James and the giant man who had led all the 1st years across the lake stood behind her.**

**            "What's wrong?"**

**            "LOOK!  Look, at this message."  Lily turned around and pointed at the tree, but the message was gone.**

**            Her shoulders slumped in disbelief.**

**            "It was there, I swear."**

**            "Lily, maybe we need ter get ya inside.  I'm Hagrid."   The giant held out his hand and she shook it.**

**            Lily nodded.  Hagrid gently picked up a horrified Petunia, and the 4 set off back toward the castle.**

**            As they walked, Lily fingered her necklace.  **

**            She couldn't help but wondering if she'd made a horrible mistake by putting it on the day before.**

**            God, do I HATE Halloween, Lily thought to herself as a shiver traced up and down her spine from the cold night air.**

**            That's where I'm going to leave you off…**

**Author's*Note-I hope everyone liked this chapter…I enjoyed writing it!  PLEASE GO REVIEW, NOW!  I'd also like to mention in response to some reviews that Lily and James aren't in love, they're just in that "you like me, I like you-cool" 11-year old mentality.  Oh, and Mandy DOES like Sirius, but she just gets a little fed up with him sometimes..or all the time..take your pick…**

**Next chapter-Dashing Through the Snow, On a One-Dog Open Sleigh-tbd..I'll post the date when I figure it out..sorry, but I'm assuming it won't be out until the first or second week of January~I'm taking a little Christmas break..:-)  Just in case, though, check the review section for this story, because if I decide on a date, I'll post it in there.**

**~AN EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS~**

**As of 12/22—I just started the next chapter, and as I was reading this chapter to decide on how to start it off, I realized a couple of mistakes in here.  I also took out and added a few lines that I thought sounded better.  Also, I'd like to add that I'm sorry if some of you guys think the L/J relationship is going too fast…I got a little carried away in this chapter, but it's all fixed…I think I've sort of been sending out the message that they're going to get together soon in this story and they're NOTat least not in the plot I have planned.  Oh, and I've decided that I'm going to post the next chapter as soon as it's finished-so check back every once and a while.  You never know, I might have it finished this coming week.  Anyway, happy holidays….**

**~*cheerprincess*~**


	13. The Beginning

Chapter 13-The Beginning  
  
Several weeks had passed since the whole Halloween ordeal. Several weeks and Lily still couldn't admit that she was spooked. Nevertheless, the Enutrofsim Charm was locked in her jewelry box for supposed "safe keeping".  
  
Of course, as Christmas neared, everyone started to forget about the necklace. They were all under the impression that the holiday season was going to bring their lives back to normal. What they didn't know, was that their lives would never be fully normal again. For Halloween had only foreshadowed the upcoming new chapter of their lives. Christmas, however, was the beginning of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you guys want for Christmas?" Sarah asked.  
  
The girls were in their dormitory, surrounded by magazine and order forms.  
  
"The best presents are surprises." Jenn told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, any one of you can surprise me with a set of robes. I still haven't found out how to take that curse off of my spare pair!" Mandy stated with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What exactly did Sirius do to them?"  
  
"He cursed them to say 'I love Lucius Malfoy' every time I put them on!" Mandy grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I remember! I just had to hear you say it again!" Lily burst out laughing as Mandy glared at her.  
  
Seeing the look of pure annoyance and aggravation on her friend's face soon led Jen into the laughter, also.  
  
"You're just lucky that Heather taught you the counter-curse to that spell Zach placed you under!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jenn was suddenly VERY interested in the pattern of her bedspread.  
  
That's when Violet decided to join in. "Maybe this'll refresh your memory!"  
  
She hopped off of her bed and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Oh, Severus, you are to DIE for!" She squealed.  
  
Jenn had to yell to make her voice high enough to be heard over the hysterical laughter.  
  
"I WOULD HAVE died if Heather hadn't pried me away from him and brought me back to MY SENSES!"  
  
The laughter continued.  
  
"C'mon, guys. That was THE most humiliating day of my LIFE!"  
  
"And we're never going to let you forget it!" Mandy teased.  
  
Jenn huffed and folded her arms.  
  
"See if I buy ANY of you presents this year…especially you!" She gestured at Mandy.  
  
"What were you going to get me? A membership to your new 'I love Snape' fan club?" Mandy managed between amused giggles.  
  
"Okay, not that I'm trying to bail Jenn out or anything, but I'm genuinely curious. What are you guys getting Natalie?" Lily cut in, all the while flipping through Bewitching Buys, a holiday catalog.  
  
"A box of nail varnish and lip glosses." Sarah pitched in.  
  
"I'm buying her jewelry." Violet added.  
  
"I'm buying her some things for Honora. She's been saying that she's been awfully restless lately, so I bought her some of Merlin's favorite toys." Jenn's kitten chose that moment to hop up onto her lap. Jenn smiled and stroked it affectionately.  
  
"What's that tied to her collar?" Mandy asked, tilting her head to get a better view of the cat.  
  
"It's a note!" Jenn pulled a little piece of parchment out from under her cat's collar. She unfolded it quickly, cleared her throat, and read it aloud.  
  
Dear girls,  
  
Hagrid says he has a big surprise that he wants to show to all of us on the night before we leave the castle. Oh, and Joe would like to remind you all that since his birthday is Christmas day, he expects 2 presents from each of you."  
  
The guys  
  
"Honestly, after the 1st eight times he told us, it just about sunk in. You think he'd let up already!" Violet complained.  
  
"I thought you REALLY liked Joe." Lily pondered, confused.  
  
"That was back in the first 2 months of school! I find him totally annoying now." She clarified.  
  
"O-k."  
  
"You know, Sirius better stop using Merlin as a messenger! I mean, does she LOOK like an owl?" Jenn huffed.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, Jenn."  
  
"It's okay, Merlin. I love you." Jenn soothed, softly petting the kitten's back.  
  
"Merlin, if I were you, I wouldn't believe her. Apparently, she'll say that to just about ANYONE these days!" Mandy grinned evilly.  
  
"You are DEAD!"  
  
A fierce pillow fight ensued. Afterward, in the midst of lingering feathers, Lily spoke up.  
  
"Mandy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. It's just that I've never spoken to a dead person before!"  
  
  
  
As she entered Potions the next day, Lily couldn't help but notice that Natalie wasn't there.  
  
So, after she sat down, she turned to Deirdre Bennet, a friend of Natalie's.  
  
"Deirdre?"  
  
"Hmm??" Coming as no surprise to Lily, Deirdre was reading a book.  
  
"Do you know where Natalie is?"  
  
Deirdre looked up that time. It was well known that she was just as much of a gossip as she was a bookworm.  
  
"Well," she drawled excitedly, "at breakfast this morning, she got a letter from Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Who's Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"She's the deputy headmistress. She used to teach Transfiguration, but then she just…well, stopped, I guess. Well, anyway, despite already sending the letter, she walked into our Charms class and asked for Natalie to be excused. Professor Flitwick seemed a little reluctant, so she took him to the far left corner of the classroom and started whispering, which seemed to be making Nat really uneasy. Well, after about 5 minutes of conversation, Professor Flitwick dismissed her with this really pained and solemn expression on his face."  
  
"Is that all you know?"  
  
"Oh, of course not. After Charms, we went back to Ravenclaw Tower and saw Millie Bergen wearing this awfully tacky sweater that-."  
  
"I mean about Natalie, Deirdre!" Lily cut in impatiently.  
  
"Ooooooooooohhhhhh!"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No." She shook her head.  
  
Lily sighed. "Thanks, De."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"CLASS!" Professor Herrara bellowed.  
  
The responding silence was so thick you could've heard a pin drop.  
  
It wasn't that Professor Herrara was mean………….just strict.  
  
"Today, we will be making the Stellina Potion. It originated in 1751 when wizards such as Helfrick the Hairy and Bladomir the Bloated decided to create a substance that when swallowed would heighten the talent of thou who drank it. I know what you're thinking-what an inspired idea! However, the potion has its faults. If too much of it is taken, an obtuse ego usually manifests itself soon after the enhanced talent. This is exactly what happened to poor Helfrick and Bladomir. They became so full of themselves that their friends became a bit agitated and cursed them. Helfrick was temporarily put under an unstoppable hair growth curse, while Bladomir was put under an enlargement one. I'm afraid that even after the curses wore off, the nicknames they had earned stuck quite well. Not to worry, though. None of you will be drinking more than 5 drops of it. Therefore, your talents will heighten noticeably, but only just. The instructions for this potion can be found on page 105 of your text books. You will be working in groups of 2, so simply turn to the person sitting beside you. Good luck!"  
  
Lily had barely raised her hand when Professor Herrara added, "Oh, and Miss. Evans? You shall be working with Miss. McQueen and Miss. Ellis, due to the absence of Miss. Greene."  
  
Lily grinned and headed over toward Mandy and Tenley Ellis's younger sister, Shiri.  
  
"Hi, Lily." Shiri smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, hey! Say, Shiri, do you know when Natalie will be back?"  
  
"Well, where is she?" Mandy asked, flipping open her Potions book.  
  
"Deirdre told me that she was taken out of Charms class earlier. Professor Flitwick didn't want her to go, but then the Professor who wanted her excused explained something in a hushed voice. So, Professor Flitwick became very solemn and Deirdre said he looked sad….and then just sent her on her way."  
  
"Did Deirdre say anything else?" Mandy asked.  
  
Lily took out her knife and started chopping up a shrivelfig.  
  
"Did she?" Mandy persisted.  
  
"Yes, but only something about Millie Bergen's 'tacky sweater'." Lily replied airily.  
  
"Oh my god, I saw it, too! It WAS horrible!" Shiri wrinkled her nose in disdain.  
  
"Oh, is that the pink fuzzy one that-."  
  
"Fuzzy? More like FURRY…and gaudy, too!"  
  
"I know…I can't believe she's wearing it!"  
  
"GUYS!" Lily interrupted, accidentally cutting a newt eye in half.  
  
"Lily, I thought you were all for animal protection! By wearing that sweater, she is robbing a poor defenseless creature of its coat-."  
  
"Mandy! It sounds like something really bad could've happened to Natalie."  
  
"Yes, but we really shouldn't get all worked up over some horrible thing that we don't know has even happened!"  
  
"We really shouldn't get all worked up over a sweater, either!"  
  
"This wasn't just some ordinary sweater, Lil."  
  
Lily crossed her arms and bit her lip.  
  
"Okay, how about we pay a visit to Professor Dumbledore's office on our next break?" Mandy suggested.  
  
"Oh, no, she's not there. She's in Professor McGonagall's office. I could take you guys there if you want." Shiri suggested.  
  
"That'd be great! Thanks, Shiri!" Lily enthused.  
  
Lily then turned back to her cauldron and almost screamed.  
  
A dungbomb had just landed in it, splashing potion on the people to the front and side of her.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Professor Herrara rushed to their table with a towel and started hurriedly mopping up potion.  
  
"Who got hit?"  
  
Several people raised their hands.  
  
"Up to my desk, all of you! I've got some antidote that should fix you up." She groaned as Frank and Deirdre both started doing different forms of gymnastics at their table.  
  
"Professor, this isn't the Olympics! Make it stop!" The potion had obviously had a horrible side-effect on poor Frank. He was doing continuous compulsive somersaults in front of an awestruck Deirdre.  
  
Professor Herrara groaned again, frustrated. "WHO DID THAT?!" She pointed to the dungbomb.  
  
Loud snickering from the back of the room gave away the 2 most likely suspects.  
  
  
  
"Tell me again why we're on our way to Professor Dumbledore's office?!" Mandy huffed.  
  
"We were accused of being 'accessories to the crime' and therefore, all 5 of us got detention!" Lily answered, her arms crossed and her tone angry.  
  
"Come on, Lily. You can't be angry with us! Frank isn't mad at us and we're the ones that made him look like the Energizer Bunny trying to set a record for flipping in place!" James reasoned.  
  
"This is the first detention of my life!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry…there'll be plenty more to come with us as friends!" Sirius grinned cheekily.  
  
"When shall life be peaceful and trouble-free again?" Lily questioned wistfully.  
  
"It depends. Sirius, when do you think you're going to die?" Mandy quipped.  
  
"I'd just haunt you in the afterlife!"  
  
"Lily, if you'd like I could put that necklace on for you. I'd be all right. After all, I just learned that I'm cursed for life. Every Halloween doesn't sound so bad after you face a lifetime of torture."  
  
"We're here!" Shiri announced.  
  
All 5 stared up at a large stone gargoyle that seemed to be guarding Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I assume it needs a password."  
  
"Yeah, I think Herrara mentioned that. Give me a minute." James rummaged through his pocket and pulled out their detention slip. The 3 girls stared and he merely grinned back.  
  
"I collect them. Anyway, she says that the password is Fizzing Whizbees."  
  
As soon as James mentioned the candy, the gargoyle jumped out of their way and revealed a spiral stone staircase that appeared to be twirling slowly upwards.  
  
"Who needs elevators with these things around?" Lily mused in a mutter.  
  
"Huh?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The 5 of them sluggishly stepped on and were soon in front of a beautifully crafted oak door with a brass knocker.  
  
"You can do the honors, Lils. You know, since this is your first time and all."  
  
Sirius stepped back and gestured to the knocker.  
  
Lily groaned and stepped forward. She then sighed and banged the knocker against the door.  
  
"You may come in if you wish," said a voice from inside that Lily recognized as Dumbledore's.  
  
"Well, in that case-I DON'T wish!" Lily made to turn around but since James had opened the office door, Sirius felt inclined to push her through.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black! I haven't seen you two in nearly a week! I daresay that I was beginning to worry." Professor Dumbledore replied from his desk, flashing them an amused smile.  
  
While Lily admired the splendid office, Sirius and James plopped down in chairs as if it was their second home.  
  
"What can I say? The teachers have grown soft on our charming selves." James shrugged and then turned toward Lily, Mandy, and Shiri.  
  
"Luckily, these 3 and their unsuspecting cauldron were able to aid our cause in Potions today."  
  
"Well, in that case, I don't believe that you girls belong here, nor deserve a detention."  
  
"Really??" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"Why, yes, of course. You have, after all, done nothing wrong. Except, leave your cauldron unattended with those 2 in the room." His eyes twinkled merrily as he spoke.  
  
"Well…thanks!"  
  
"However, I do believe you are all acquainted with Miss. Natalie Greene..and possibly her sister, Elizabeth?" He inquired.  
  
"Yes, we are, sir." Lily answered.  
  
"Then, I must ask you to please not go searching for either one of them. They are both going through a difficult time and need to be alone for certain reasons. They will not be attending the last few classes before vacation either, so I beg of you to not bring up any inquiries about them in class."  
  
"We won't." Mandy promised.  
  
"I'll make sure Deirdre keeps her mouth shut." Shiri informed him confidently.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore smiled kindly at them.  
  
"Professor? What happened to them? I mean, I'd really like to know because I've been worrying about Nat for almost an hour already." Lily confessed.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say, Miss. Evans."  
  
"All right, then."  
  
"Yeah, you can leave now." Sirius advised.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked.  
  
"Shoo!" He ordered, waving them away.  
  
Mandy glared, but with the headmaster present, simply bit her lip and plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Good bye, Professor. Have a nice day." She forced out in a cheerful voice.  
  
"You, too, Miss. McQueen."  
  
"Bye…..and….once again, thank you!" Lily gushed.  
  
"I trust that I won't be seeing you in here anymore?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
"Oh, no, I can assure you of that."  
  
"Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss. Evans. Oh, and be a little more watchful of your cauldron in the future."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, bye!" Shiri waved and led the way out the door.  
  
"Good bye, Miss. Ellis..and say hello to your sister for me!" Dumbledore gave a final wave to all of them before they shut the door and headed back out into the corridor.  
  
Once there, the usual chatter they tended to keep up returned.  
  
"I can't believe Christmas is almost here!" Shiri wisely avoided speaking of Natalie and Liz.  
  
"I can! Joe's been reminding me for 3 weeks." Lily countered.  
  
"What are you going to get him, anyway?" Mandy asked.  
  
"I was thinking about buying him a pair of socks and enchanting one to day 'It's my birthday!" and the other to say 'Merry Christmas!' That way, I'm still getting him a gift for both events." Lily grinned, satisfied with her plan.  
  
At that moment, Shiri peered at her watch. "Oh, look, it's time for lunch!"  
  
"Let's just head to the Great Hall, then. I've got all my stuff with me." Mandy gestured to the knapsack on her shoulders that was filled with her Potions supplies.  
  
"Yeah, me-." Lily suddenly groaned.  
  
"Where's your bag? I saw you pack it!" Shiri wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah, I packed it, all right. Unfortunately, I forgot to BRING it."  
  
"Well, I'm really starving, so would you mind very much if I headed off to lunch now?" Shiri asked tentatively.  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, both of you should go! I mean, I'm only going to the Potions classroom real quick. I'll catch you up later."  
  
"Lily, are you really going to leave us to continue our insignificant sweater-talk?!" Mandy mocked, her eyes wide.  
  
Lily nodded decisively to herself. "Yes, I'm definitely better off WITHOUT YOU!" She grinned, turned on her heel, and hurried off to the dungeons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily had just exited the Potions classroom and was now headed to the Great Hall. Retrieving her supplies had been fairly trouble-free. Not quite speech-free, though.  
  
She had, of course, had to respectfully endure a "responsible people don't have to miss the fun parts of life because they always have their head on their shoulders" lecture from Professor Herrara.  
  
Once out of earshot, Lily mumbled to herself, "It's funny, because it FEELS like my head is still attached, but obviously you never can tell."  
  
She sighed irritably after one glance at her watch. It was already a half hour into lunch. Seeing that the halls were otherwise empty, excluding herself, Lily broke into a run. She ran through 2 corridors before slowing down a bit for an approaching flight of stairs that was just around the corner. That, however, did not stop her from smashing right into someone.  
  
Luckily, whoever it was didn't seem mad. It took Lily a minute to gather herself up and identify the person. This task took her no time at all.  
  
The person was slightly taller than her, with honey-blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Natalie! Except, she didn't look quite the same. Her hair was disheveled, while her eyes looked puffy and glassy.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Lily!" Her voice sounded a little different, but she did, after all, look quite shaken by something.  
  
"Hey! How are you? I've been wondering why you left the Great Hall this morning!" The voice in her head was desperately trying to remind her that she'd promised Dumbledore that she wouldn't speak with Natalie, but she ignored it.  
  
"How did you know that I-. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm fine." Her voice had gotten even more strangled.  
  
"What happened? C'mon, you can tell me, I'm your friend!" Lily reassured her.  
  
"How could you want to be my friend after all the-the mistakes I've made."  
  
"You've done nothing wrong! Don't put yourself down."  
  
Natalie just stared at her.  
  
"Oh, yes, I have! You know I have!"  
  
"I swear that I hold nothing against you." Lily stated honestly.  
  
Natalie stared once more at Lily's solemn expression.  
  
Then she rubbed her eyes, and surprisingly, smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Thank you so much, Lily. It's nice to know that SOMEONE has faith in me."  
  
"Well, if you ever need me, don't hesitate to ask for help…or maybe just a friend to listen?" Lily suggested.  
  
  
  
"I'm not ready to actually say it yet, b-but when I am, you'll be the first one I tell."  
  
"All right." Lily agreed. She was just about to make more conversation, when Natalie abruptly stood up.  
  
"Um….listen, I've got to go. Th-this really helped, though." She began to walk in the opposite direction.  
  
"No problem!" Lily called after her. She was about to get up when Natalie turned back around.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around. Well, actually, I guess I won't see you until after vacation. I'm taking a short break from Defense Against the Dark Arts for…personal reasons."  
  
"I understand. I'll see you!"  
  
Lily had just reached the Great Hall when it hit her.  
  
She didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. She had it with the Slytherins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was so eager to talk to Natalie, that I guess I just never even considered that it could've been Liz." Lily told her friends at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, but it was." Mandy countered.  
  
"You say she was upset?" Violet asked.  
  
"Yes, but she was a lot more like the Liz we met in Diagon Alley." Lily pointed out.  
  
"I wonder what happened….." Jenn pondered aloud.  
  
"Me, too." Lily agreed.  
  
"OUCH!" Mandy yelped. Sirius had just snuck up behind her and yanked on her ponytail.  
  
"How nice of you to….annoy us with your presence." Mandy smiled sweetly.  
  
"Given that I've been listening in on your conversation, I assume that I have something that could….assist you."  
  
"After all," James said, as he plopped into a seat next to Violet, "you assisted us in getting our first detention in a week. Hey, Vee, pass me the pudding?"  
  
Sirius chose that moment to pull a letter out of his pocket. He glanced at it, then handed it to Lily.  
  
"It's addressed to Dumbledore from 'Clarice and Ian Abbony'. Who are they?"  
  
"Natalie and Liz's grandparents…but, wait, Sirius, did you TAKE this from Dumbledore's office?" Jenn asked.  
  
"NO!" Sirius looked appalled at the mere thought.  
  
"He copied it, of course! Stealing is too risky, never has really been our thing." James explained, Sirius nodding in agreement from behind Mandy and Lily.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily questioned, astonished and a little scared.  
  
"I know, I'm brilliant. The thing is, it's Spell-O-Sealed." Sirius told them in a defeated voice.  
  
"Huh?" Mandy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It means that the Abbonys payed extra money for the post office to magically seal it, so that it can only be opened by the one it's addressed to. It must be important." Jenn mused.  
  
"Yeah, so our copy won't open until Dumbledore opens the REAL copy." Sirius sighed.  
  
"How did you even manage to copy this?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Simple, Barbie. We told Dumbledore that Snape was setting off dungbombs in the 2nd floor corridor. I'm not sure he believed us, but he still went."  
  
"Who would HONESTLY believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Mandy asked him.  
  
"My mum…..I'm her little boy! She thinks I can do no wrong!"  
  
"So what happens when something bad DOES happen?"  
  
"I blame it on Heather. You see, I got my mum this book called You and Your Teenage Daughter and now I've got her convinced that Heather is going through some kind of 'hormonal mood phase'...quite brilliant if I do say so myself." Sirius grinned.  
  
Mandy shook her head. "That's not brilliant, that's disturbed!"  
  
"Eh, you say tomato, I say tomahto."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the night of Hagrid's "special surprise" and the Gryffindors had somehow managed to convince Professor O'Connor to let them visit their friend before they left in the morning. Well, actually, they'd gotten as far as the word "Christmas", when she got all cheery and gave in.  
  
On their walk down, Lily kept quiet, for she was thinking.  
  
She KNEW that something bad had happened to Natalie and Liz. She knew that she wanted to help out with whatever it was. She knew that the letter from their grandparents to Dumbledore was still at the bottom of her jewelry box, sealed shut.  
  
However, she ALSO knew that it seemed like every time she offered the hand of friendship to Liz, it was unappreciatively slapped away.  
  
"LILY!" Violet snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Yer here!" Hagrid's voice bellowed.  
  
They had finally reached Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"I better do this quick, now, so you lot don' catch cold!" Hagrid was about to raise his umbrella when Lily spoke suddenly.  
  
"Hagrid, what are you doing? We don't want you using magic and getting in trouble just for us!" Lily told him.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Hagrid, she only cares about herself(Lily's mouth fell open), while the rest of us know that this means a lot to everyone!" Sirius said, eager to see the surprise.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess it's okay for you to use it just this once."  
  
Hagrid nodded happily and lifted his umbrella. He softly muttered a spell they couldn't hear and pointed to the sky.  
  
Suddenly, thousands of tiny white snowflakes graced the velvety sky, falling softly on the green grass around the castle.  
  
"Oh, Hagrid, it's beautiful!" Sarah enthused.  
  
"Is this enough o' a birthday presen' for yeh, Joe?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Oh yeah..this tops all." Joe grinned at him.  
  
"Wow." Lily breathed.  
  
"This is definitely my favorite Christmas so far!" Lily told them, making Hagrid grin happily.  
  
"Would yeh like some cocoa to warm yeh up?" He suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Mike and Frank agreed.  
  
The snowfall started to slow as they made their way inside.  
  
"Wait, Hagrid, could you speed it up so we the grounds will be completely covered tomorrow?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
James sighed mockingly. "See, you encourage her just a little bit, and she turns into a rebel on us!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and shoved James inside of the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Lily slept in and got a late start on her packing.  
  
One by one, she unenthusiastically packed away all of her belongings.  
  
Last to be crammed into one already packed-to-the-max trunk, was her little jewelry box.  
  
Lily had a feeling that she'd purposely saved it for last because of its contents.  
  
After 5 minutes of contemplating, Lily bit her lip and opened the box.  
  
The letter was open.  
  
With decidedly shaky hands, she picked it up and carefully unfolded it.  
  
She'd only managed to read the first 2 lines before her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Dear Albus Dumbledore,  
  
Due to the tragic and untimely deaths of our daughter and her husband, we accept full guardianship of our granddaughters, Natalie and Elizabeth Greene. However, due to family honor, we must inform you that unless Elizabeth is resorted as soon as possible, she will be withdrawn from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and enrolled elsewhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's where I'll leave you for now…..  
  
  
  
Author's*Note-Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out..but I'm pretty sure it's long enough to satisfy everyone. It was supposed to come out the other day but I ended rewriting a whole scene because it didn't sound good. I'm really busy in school now, so I have a feeling that the chapters are going to be coming out slower, even though I'm finally at the place where I want to be to really take off the story. If you have any questions, just put them in ur review and I'll be happy to answer them!  
  
Disclaimer-I own Mandy, Jenn, Violet, Sarah, Joe, Mike, Shiri Ellis, Tenley Ellis, the Spell-O-Seal Concept, Merlin, Honora, the plot, Professor Herrara, Professor O'Connor, the Stellina Potion, Helfrick the Hairy, Bladomir the Bloated, Natalie, Elizabeth, Deirdre, and Clarice and Ian Abbony.  
  
Chapter 14-A Greene for a Greene---date tbd  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	14. A Greene For A Greene

                Chapter 14:  A Greene for a Greene

**                                                                                                               December 29th**

**            Dear Lily, **

**                        You are cordially invited to my house for the Ryan's annual New Year's Eve bash.  Many important people in our world will be there, so it will be an excellent chance for you to spread your wings and become quite the social butterfly.**

                                **Now that my mother is gone (she was looking over my shoulder as I wrote, but after she saw that last line, she rolled her eyes in defeat and walked away), I can get to the point.  The real reason you want to come to this party is because the Abbonys are coming-and bringing Natalie and Liz with them.  It will give us the perfect chance to come up with a plan to keep Liz at Hogwarts…and actually TELL Nat and Liz that we know about their situation, of course.  Do you think they'll be mad?  Oh, I hope not.  Mandy suggested that if they DO get mad, we'll blame it all on Sirius, which, frankly, I'm completely O.K. with.**

**                        Oh, no…my mum's coming back in, so I better just hurry up and give you some basic party statistics.  It will be held on New Year's Eve (of course), but my mum said that my friends should arrive at about ****12:30**** that afternoon so we can have a little "casual" time to hang out.  All you need to bring is a pair of dress robes for the party, but you'll need pajamas and regular clothing for the day afterward (it's sort of a 2-day event).  Now, getting to my house shouldn't be a problem for you.  I know for certain that someone you know is going….and _promised me that they'd get you here.  Wish I could write more, but my mum is looking curious again, so I've got to go.  See you in 2 days!  _**

**                                                                                                Jenn (never Jenni!)**

**            Lily heaved a long sigh as she finished reading the letter.  It gave her mixed feelings.  One part of her wanted very much to attend the party and help come up with a plan to keep Liz from being taken out of Hogwarts.  However, another VERY LARGE part of her was terrified at the prospect of losing 2 of her friends just because she was too nosey for her own good.**

**            "LILY!"  Come down here!"  Her mother's voice ordered from downstairs.**

**            "Coming, mum!"  She yelled back, folding up the letter and stuffing it in her pocket.**

**            "NOW, Lily!"  **

**            "Okay, okay!"  She hurried downstairs and entered her kitchen.**

**            There, sitting right at her mahogany kitchen table, was someone she hadn't seen in quite a while. **

**            It was her godmother, Ella Warren.**

**            "Aunt Ella!"  Lily exclaimed.**

**            "Hey, Lil!"  Ella grinned at her.**

**            "What are _you doing here?"  She questioned._**

**            "Honestly, Lily, your manners have much to improve upon."  Her mother scolded, as Lily's surprised self took a seat at the table.**

**            "Di, it's all right.  Lily, I'm here for the same reason I'm ever here."**

**            "To intrude upon our peaceful lives?"  Lily guessed.**

**            Ella gave her an amused look.  "She's such a bright child."**

**            Lily rolled her eyes and finally remembered her manners.  "So, how was ****Madrid****?"**

**            "Oh, it was absolutely exquisite!  It is, after all, one of my favorite vacation spots."**

**            "Really?  You should spend more time there."  Lily responded, deadpan.**

**            "How about we talk less about me and more about you, my dear god-daughter?"  Ella suggested.**

**            "All right…"  Lily agreed, somewhat reluctantly.**

**            "I've heard from Tricia that you've acquainted yourself with her nephew."  Ella raised her eyebrows at Lily, making her blush slightly.**

**            "James?"  Lily asked stupidly.**

**            "Yes, James.  Trish visited him the other day and told me that he mentioned you."  Ella grinned.**

**            Lily pretended to look disinterested.**

**            "You don't want to know what he said?"  **

**            "No!"  Lily answered a little too quickly.**

**            "All right, then…"  Ella trailed off.**

**            "Who is this James?"  Diana asked, a quizzical look on her face.**

**            "Um…James is a….friend of mine."**

**            "A friend?"  Diana questioned.**

**            "He's my friend  Tricia's nephew, Di.  He's supposedly quite intelligent….and also quite handsome, I here."  Ella answered, making Lily glare.**

**            The last thing about school that Lily wanted to talk about was James.  Ever since he'd taken back his invitation to the Halloween Ball back in October, she had found it almost depressing to think about him.  Her 11-year old self-image couldn't take the severe dent he had put in it.  So, she wasn't exactly appreciating her godmother's presence at the moment.**

**            "He's really no one special, mum."  Lily answered stoically.**

**            "All right, then, sweetie.  I'm going to go wake your sister up…she'll be horrified if she's late for her date with ****Vernon****."**

**            "Funny…..I'd be horrified if I was EARLY for a date with that prat."  Lily snorted in a very unladylike way.**

**            "Lily!"  Diana reprimanded.**

**            "Di, dear, have you _seen the boy?  Or spoken to him, even?"  Ella defended._**

**            Diana just pursed her lips and gave them a "look", before dutifully retreating to Petunia's bedroom.**

**            Meanwhile, Lily and Ella just stared at each other in complete and utter silence.**

**            Naturally, Ella was the first to break it.  "So, Lil, has Jenn sent you anything lately?" **

**            "Why would that interest y-."  Lily stopped her question mid-sentence, allowing her mouth to drop open.  **

**            "YOU'RE the one taking me?!"  Lily shrieked.**

**            Ella looked slightly put out.  "Why, of course it's me!"**

**            "Why would Jenn invite _you?"_**

**            "Jenn didn't invite me.  Her father, who, may I add, is HOSTING the party, invited me."**

**            Lily groaned in response.**

**            "You know, here I am, coming to visit my FAVORITE god-daughter and offer her my company on a trip to her friend's house, all out of the goodness of my heart!  Yet, am I appreciated?  NO!"**

**            "First of all," Lily remarked pointedly, "I'm your ONLY god-daughter, probably because only my mum is crazy enough to want to leave her youngest daughter in your care in the event of her untimely death!  Secondly, OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT APPRECIATED!  Out of all the people you could've brought up, you HAD to pick James!"**

**            "Oh, I see."  Ella smiled knowingly.**

**            Lily raised her right eyebrow in suspicion.  "What do you _see?"_**

**            "C'mon now, Lily, say it with me.  I-have-a-crush-on-James-Potter!"  **

**            "I do not!"  Lily protested, the color of her cheeks implying the opposite.**

**            "What is going on in here?"  Mr. Evans questioned, peeking his head through the gap between the wall and semi-opened kitchen door.**

**            "Nothing, daddy."  Lily answered innocently, smiling sweetly up at him.**

**            "Lily has a crush on a boy she goes to school with."  Ella admitted, causing Lily to drop her head into her hands.**

**            "A-a-a crush?  That's nonsense, El.  Lily is only 11-years old.  She is not interested in boys yet."  Mr. Evans stated knowingly, more to himself than anyone else in the room.**

**            "Oh, she's interested all right."  Ella smirked.**

**            "Lily?"  Mr. Evans turned to his daughter, flustered.**

**            "Umm…well, I….James is…..a….an….acquaintance….who I am….fond of…sort of?"  Lily fumbled out, smiling up at her father for approval.**

**            At that moment, however, the doorbell rang.**

**            "Whaddaya know!  It's the doorbell.  The door is making noises.  Someone's at the door.  I bet they want to come in.  I think I'll just..go…let them in!"  Lily orally and literally stumbled her way out of the kitchen.**

**            She rushed to the door, where she took a deep breath.**

**            "PHEW!"  She then turned the doorknob and swung the door open.**

**            "Hello, Petunia's little sister."  ****Vernon**** Dursley greeted.**

**            "Hello, Petunia's boyfriend."  Lily mocked.**

**            "Well, I've come to surprise Petunia."  He gestured to the bouquet of crimson roses in his left hand.**

**            Lily grinned mischievously as a devious plan formulated in her mind.**

**            "Roses!  Oh, ****Vernon****, are you…could you be….PROPOSING TO PETUNIA TONIGHT?!"  Lily voiced loud enough so that the occupants of the kitchen would hear.**

**Vernon****'s eyes bugged and he shook his head furiously.  "No, I….we're only 16!"**

**            It was too late for explanations, though.  Mr. Evans burst through the kitchen door and into the living room, his face beet red.**

**            "ARE YOU CRAZY?!  MARRIAGE?!"  He yelled at ****Vernon****.**

**            Lily grinned and made a quick exit.**

**            By time she sat back down at her kitchen table to discuss the party some more with her godmother, she was giggling hysterically.**

**            "That should keep him busy for a while!"**

**            "The bus is leaving!"  Ella yelled from the front door of Lily's house the following afternoon.**

**            Lily ran down the steps and into the living room.**

**            "Bye, mum!  Bye, dad!"  She yelled, before swinging her overnight bag over her shoulder and approaching her godmother.**

**            "Shall we go?"  Ella asked.**

**            "Well, first, I'd like to know exactly how we are getting there.  Secondly, I'd like to know where you've been all morning."  Lily told her.**

**            "To answer your first demand, we're driving."  Ella gestured to Lily's driveway, where a shiny silver Porsche was parked.**

**            Lily grinned excitedly and ran to the car.**

**            She gasped.**

**            "Hey, Lil!"  Mandy McQueen greeted from her laying position in the back seat.**

**            "To answer your second demand, THAT'S where I've been all morning."  Ella smiled and slid into the driver's seat of the car.**

**            "MANDY?!"  Lily asked, awestruck.**

**            "No, it's King Kong.  Duh, of course, it's Mandy!"  She remarked sarcastically, sitting up.**

**            Lily just stood there, completely devoid of movement.**

**            "Hop in!"  Mandy enthused.**

**            "I…….ummm……O.K.!"  Lily exclaimed in a breathy voice.**

**            "Aren't you excited about Jenn's party?!  It's going to be sooooooo much fun!"  Mandy squealed.**

**            "Excuse me, but was Mandy McQueen just _squealing?"  Lily raised her eyebrows at her friend._**

**            "If you had spent the last week being forced to play Cowboys and Indians with Shane and his annoying little cronies, you'd be squealing at the chance to spend 2 days with your friends, too!"**

**            Before Lily could respond, Ella started up the engine.**

**            "Wait, wait!  What are you doing?"  Lily questioned, confused.**

**            "Thank God you won't need a license, Lily.  I-am-starting-up-the-engine-so-we-can-drive."  Ella explained slowly.**

**            "We're driving?!"  Lily asked, incredulous.**

**            "Uh, Lil, not to burst your bubble or anything, but given that we ARE in a car, and it WAS just started up……_I think so."_**

**            "No, I mean we're ACTUALLY DRIVING?!"**

**            Mandy gave her a withering look.  "Um………._yeah!"___**

****

******"Lily, are you feeling all right?"  Ella asked, concerned.**

**            "I'm fine!  It's just that I thought that you were going to….you know, touch the steering wheel…and like…zap us there or something!"  Lily confessed, a little embarrassed.**

**            "Lily, you don't protest a ride in a Porsche!"  Mandy stressed.**

**            "Mand, could I talk to you for a minute…….in private?"  Lily requested, hopping out of the car.**

**            "Uh…sure."  Mandy followed Lily to the middle of her front yard.**

**            "I just thought that I should tell you what's on my mind.  ARE YOU AWARE THAT WE ARE ABOUT TO PUT OUR LIVES IN THE HANDS OF MY CRAZY GODMOTHER?!"  Lily whispered furiously.**

**            "My mind is more so set on-ROAD TRIP!"  Mandy expressed excitedly.**

**            "Yes, but it's a road trip with my sometimes very eccentric godmother!"**

**            "You see, the only words I just heard in that sentence were road and trip!"  Mandy shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she said this.**

**            Lily groaned in frustration.**

**            "Oh, c'mon!"  Mandy whined, tugging Lily back to the car.  Mandy hopped right in, but Lily hesitated.**

**            Then, after a few seconds had passed, she did the sign of the cross, clasped her hands together, and mumbled "God help us!" before plopping doubtfully into the car.**

**            "Take the last train to ****Clarksville**** and I'll meet you at the station…."  Ella sang off-key along with the radio.**

**            By then, Lily had moved to the back seat to play cards with Mandy.  Every time Ella hit a high note, they'd both cringe and then resume play.**

**            However, by the time Ella started screeching "Daydream Believer", Lily had had enough.**

**            "AUNT ELLA!"  **

**            Ella turned down the radio.  "Yes, Lil?"**

**            "Look, Mand, her voice _does go back to normal!"_**

**            Ella glared.  "Would you 2 like to walk the rest of the way to Jenn's house?"**

**            "Well, as I see it, me and Lil are attractive enough to hitch a ride with some older men that might pass us by…"  Mandy trailed off, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.**

**            "That is NOT funny."  Ella reprimanded.**

**            Lily pretended to ignore her. "You know, the idea is actually starting to grow on me.  Drop us off, Aunt El."**

**            "LILY ELIZABETH EVANS, you stop that RIGHT now!"  Ella turned her head to give the girls a firm look, but ended up making the car swerve more than her body did.**

**            Lily and Mandy screamed as several cars around them beeped loudly.**

**            Ella quickly snapped around to put the car back on track.**

**            "You girls are gonna give me a heart attack!"  Ella grumbled.**

**            "Ella, I think that guy who beeped at us just winked at me."  Mandy reported in her most serious tone.**

**            Ella turned her head once more and ordered, "Don't even JOKE about that!"**

**            In unison, Lily and Mandy both yelled, "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"**

**            Later that evening, when Ella made a pit stop, Lily and Mandy gave each other knowing looks and retreated to the bathroom.**

**            Once inside, they let out all of the thoughts that had been caged up inside of them all day.**

**            "What are we going to do when we see Natalie and Liz?!"  Lily asked nervously.**

**            "I have no idea.  I hope they won't be too mad at us.  We did what we did because we wanted to help..and that's not a bad thing."  **

**            "I wonder why their grandparents have such a problem with Liz being in Slytherin.  I mean, in the letter they said it had to do with 'family honor', but there must be more to it than that."  Lily pondered aloud.**

**            "I see what your saying, but I don't think we should pry that far into their lives." **

**            "Yeah, your right.  You know what I can't help but wonder?  Does Natalie even _want Liz to stay?  Has she even forgiven her for the way she's treated all of us this year?"_**

**            "Well, Lily, they ARE sisters."**

**            "So are me and Petunia."**

**            "Point taken."**

**            "Exactly."**

**            "For one, I know that _I haven't even completely forgiven her yet.  She's going to have to prove to me that she can be a good friend before I start helping her."  Mandy stated firmly._**

**            "Don't worry, she will.  When I talked to her on the stairs that day, she really seemed upset at herself for how she's treated us all.  She'll definitely apologize to everyone at the party."**

**            "Lil, what if that whole scene was a ploy for help, though?  She could've faked it all just so we would help her stay at Hogwarts."**

**            "Mand, you have to start being a little more trusting."**

**            "Lily, she's IGNORED us for the past 4 months!"**

**            "I know, but everyone deserves a second chance, right?"  Lily asked in a pleading voice.**

**            "I guess so….but, if she starts pretending like she doesn't even know us again, I'm through with being her friend…FOR GOOD."  **

**            "Okay, that's fair enough.  I hope everyone else is willing to give her a chance, too."  Lily replied hopefully.**

**            "Don't count on it."  Mandy sighed.**

**            At that moment, Ella knocked on the bathroom door.**

**            "Girls, do you….need some help in there or something?"  She questioned in a reluctant tone.**

**            "Oh, NO…we're fine."  Lily stated.**

**            "Are you sure?"  Ella asked, unconvinced.**

**            "Yeah, it's just…you know…._that time of the month," Mandy ad-libbed._**

**            "Ohhhhhhh…I see.  Well, do you need any change?"  Ella asked.**

**            "Ummm….actually….I'm good now.  We can leave."  Mandy opened the door and smirked at Ella.**

**            "O-K."  Ella said suspiciously.**

**            The three walked back to the car, only to find a man leaning up against it.  He was decked out in leather, with tousled brown hair, and black sunglasses masking his eyes.**

**            "Hey, ladies."  **

**            "Hello!"  Ella greeted.**

**            "I'm Jack….and you are?"  He reached out and grabbed Ella's hand, placing a kiss just below her knuckles.**

**            "I'm….I'm…..Misty….and these two young ladies are……Kimmy and Katsy.  It's a pleasure to meet you."**

**            Lily quickly leaned over and whispered in Mandy's ear, "I'm Kimmy!"**

**            Mandy nudged her and stared up at Jack nervously.**

**            "Misty….that's a lovely name."  He stated coolly.**

**            "Why, thank you."  Ella faked a smile.**

**            "So, would a lovely lady such as yourself like to….accompany me for a ride?"  He gestured to his motorcycle that was parked a few feet away.**

**            "Actually, I'm on my way to see my HUSBAND."  Ella emphasized.**

**            "Well, that's too bad.  Are you sure you wouldn't like to come with me instead?"  Jack reached out and grabbed her hand.**

**            "I'm _sure."  Ella nodded her head as she said this.  She was also trying to gently pull her hand out of Jack's grip._**

**            "No, no…I don't think you are."  He stated again.**

**            "Oh, trust me, I AM!"  Ella pulled her wand out of her purse and pointed it at Jack.**

**            "Oh, no!"  Lily groaned in a whisper to Mandy.**

**            "Oh, so you're some kind of _witch, are you?"  Jack mocked._**

**            "Don't make me use this on you!"  Ella yelled.**

**            Jack smirked and took a step toward Mandy and Lily.**

**            "Don't you dare touch those girls!  Freezendo!"  She cried.**

**            Jack froze in place, a step away from Lily and Mandy.**

**            "Oh, god, oh, god……you _killed him!!"  Lily exclaimed in a panicky voice._**

**            "I did NOT kill him.  I froze him!  He'll come back to life in a few minutes and not remember a thing.  The only thing we have to worry about is getting out of here BEFORE then."  Ella quickly grabbed onto the girls and ushered them into the car.  **

**            Once, they were back in the car, Ella turned to face Mandy and Lily.  "Are you ready to go?"**

**            "I don't know…do you want to FREEZE the rest of the gas station first?!"  Lily crossed her arms and glared at her godmother.**

**            "Lily, I had to do that…it was NECESSARY for your protection."  Ella explained**

**            "It was not!"**

**            "It was too!"**

**            "NOT-UH!"**

**            "UH-HUH!"**

**            "NO, IT WASN'T!"  
  
**

**            "YES, IT WAS!"**

**            "YOU ARE SO VERY MISTAKEN!"**

**            "NO, YOU ARE SO VERY MISTAKEN!"**

**            "I AM NOT!"**

**            "NEITHER AM I!"**

**            "YES, YOU ARE!"**

**            "NO, I'M NOT!"**

**            "****_THAT'S IT!  BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!_****"  Mandy yelled, frustrated.**

**            They both looked at her in surprise.**

**            "Can we just PLEASE get out of here?!"  Mandy questioned.**

**            "Yes, ma'am."  Ella turned back around and started up the engine.**

**            Mandy burst out laughing. **

**            Ella turned back around to stare at her.  "What is it?"**

**            "Oh, nothing, I just realized that I could totally pull this on Shane!"  She smirked excitedly, as the other two rolled their eyes and sighed deeply.**

**            Lily's eyes fluttered open and bright sunlight filtered into her line of vision.  She yawned and stretched her arms.**

**            "Morning, Lil."  Ella replied cheerily.**

**            "Good morning!"  Mandy chirped from the front passenger's seat.**

**            "Good morning."  Lily responded groggily.**

**            "We're almost there!"  Mandy exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.**

**            "Cool…."  Lily trailed off, leaning her head against the back of her seat.**

**            "Do you want a donut?"  Mandy asked, shoving a box of mini donuts in Lily's face.**

**            Lily groaned.  "No."**

**            "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the car this morning."  Mandy assessed, turning around in her seat.**

**            "So, Mandy, what's going on between Lily and James Potter?"  Ella asked, grinning.**

**            "I'M UP!"  Lily sprang up from her seat, and rested her elbows on the sides of the two seats in front of her.**

**            "Awww…Lily, your not over that yet?"  Mandy asked, smiling.**

**            "I'm not over what yet?"  Lily interrogated.**

**            "Oh……_nothing."_**

**            "Tell me!"**

**            "It's nothing, really."**

**            "I hate the both of you."  Lily announced.**

**            "I am just feelin' the love in this car right now."  Mandy responded sweetly.**

**            "Don't worry…we'll be there in about 5 minutes.  I think we've all had enough of each other for the past twenty-four hours."  Ella observed.**

**            "More like for the next century."  Lily muttered.**

**            "You are EXTREMELY grumpy this morning.  Is there a reason?"  Mandy asked.**

**            "Eh….just anxious, I guess."  Lily responded in a much nicer tone.**

**            "There's no reason to be nervous, girls.  Mostly everyone in the wizarding community that you'll talk to is very cordial and personable.  As for the ones that aren't, you probably won't talk to them.  I'll give you a few wise words before we get there, though.  If you get to talking with Mr. Jensen Trugle, don't mention anything about the Ministry.  He just got fired from his position there a few weeks ago.  Now, if you choose to start up a conversation with Marsha Mathis, DO NOT mention ANYTHING about pets.  She has about 50 of them, and if you mention the subject, she'll feel obligated to show you about 20 pictures of each of them.  Then there's Krissy Kelados….she was in my year.  The woman can ramble on about anything.  Oh, and her boyfriend's even worse!  He's obnoxious, and thinks he's Merlin's gift to women.  Just avoid the both of them if you can.  I guess I should give you some information on some older members of our community, too.  There's Mrs. Gena Brown Van Stross.  She's can be a little….well, let's just say that she doesn't have the best personal hygiene.  However, she DOES carry a lot of candy in her purse.  So, if you can somehow manage to hold your breath and carry on a conversation with her at the same time, I say go for it.  Oh, and how could I have forgotten!?  Mr. Marcus Hansbury is the Minister of Magic.  He's a very wise and charismatic man, so you'll like him.  His brother, Archer, is horrible though.  He's jealous of Mark and will say just about anything to make him look bad.  Let's see who else I can tell you about.  Oh, I know!  The Abbonys.."  Ella was forced to stop her spiel as she observed the wide-eyed and interested expressions on Lily and Mandy's faces.  **

**            "What…..do you know the Abbonys already or something?"  Ella asked.**

**            "No….it's just an…interesting surname."  Lily explained.**

**            "Yes, exactly.  Go on!"  Mandy urged.**

**            "All right, then.  I was just going to say that they are greatly respected in our world.  They are very rich and extremely influential within the Ministry.  I've rarely ever spoken with them…only 2 small conversations at a party last year.  They seem nice enough, though.  A little stiff, I'd say, but very formal and polite."**

**            "Do they have any children?"  Lily asked, sharing a look with Mandy.**

**            A very pregnant pause ensued.  "They used to.  Laura.  She died about 2 weeks ago."**

**            "How did she die?"**

**            Ella paused again.**

**            "It's not of your concern."  She said finally.**

**            Lily felt a sudden awkward wave of dread and confusion spread over her, but she ignored it.**

**            "How old was she?"  She prodded.**

**            "She was in my year at Hogwarts.  So was her husband, Eric."**

**            "Did they have any kids?"  Mandy asked offhandedly.**

**            "Yes. In fact you might know their twin daughters, Natalie and Elizabeth Greene.  I think they're about your age."**

**            "Oh, yea…Natalie and Liz…I've spoken with them a few times."  Lily fibbed convincingly.**

**            "Oh, and they have one other daughter, her name is A-."  Ella cut herself off as she spotted something on the side of the road.**

**            "Ah, ****Berry Lane****.****  Here's our stop."**

**            Ella parked on the corner and gestured for the two girls to get out.  She strode over to the nearest lawn and gently tugged a flower out of the ground.  Then, she smiled, waved, and…….DISAPPEARED.  **

**            "What just happened?!"  Lily asked Mandy in a panicky voice.**

**            "We were just stranded in a strange town with nothing but a…..hey, we've still got the Porsche."  Mandy was about to head back to the car, when Lily caught her by the arm.**

**            "HELLO?!  WE NEED TO GO FIND HER!  NOW!"  **

**            Mandy sighed and looked back at the car.  "I'll miss you!" She yelled to it.**

**            Lily rolled her eyes and dragged Mandy toward the lawn.**

**            "I guess we should……..pick a flower?"  Lily guessed.**

**            "Hey, it's worth a try."  Mandy bent down to pick up a flower, but Lily once again caught her arm.**

**            "Let's do it at the same time."**

**            "OK."**

**            Both girls bent down and simultaneously picked a flower out of the ground.**

**            The familiar spinning feeling that she'd gotten accustomed to on her first trip with a portkey flooded Lily's senses.  Yet, just like before, it seemed to stop as soon as it started.**

**            Lily opened her eyes and found herself in front of a large, ornate white gate.  Engraved in gold on the very top of it was "Godric's ****Hollow-Ryan Lane****". **

**            "They have their own lane?!"  Mandy asked, incredulous.**

**            "Obviously."  Lily muttered, before stepping forward and clutching the gate's handle.  She slowly pried it open, to reveal the most exquisite neighborhood she'd ever set eyes.  Yet, it wasn't exactly a neighborhood.  Only one house occupied the land.  One incredibly humongous, beautiful house, to be exact.**

**            Lily had never seen a house that gigantic before.  The entire house stretched about 2 blocks and a huge fountain stood among plants, trees, and flowers on the perfectly manicured front lawn.  **

**            "Wow."  That was about all Lily could get out.**

**            "LILY!"  Sitting on the fountain, with 2 people Lily didn't recognize, was Ella.**

**            "AUNT El, STAY RIGHT THERE!  WE'RE COMING!"  **

**            Lily and Mandy practically sprinted to the fountain.**

**            "Hello!"  Lily greeted excitedly.**

**            "Hello, Lily, Mandy.  I'm Robert Ryan, Jenn's father."  A tall, handsome man greeted them.  He had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes.  Jenn resembled him a great deal.**

**            "I'm his sister, Ruby."  Lily recognized her as one of Ella's friends from Oliver's Café.**

**            "Hello."  **

**            "Hi."**

**            "Girls, Jenn and some others are waiting for you in the north entranceway."  Mr. Ryan informed them.**

**            "All right, but I don't have my things with me."  Lily told him.**

**            "Me neither."  Mandy agreed.**

**            "That's all right…one of the house elves will go and get it for you later."  Mr. Ryan smiled kindly at them.**

**            "OK!"  Mandy and Lily rushed off towards the gigantic house.  When they arrived on the front door step, Lily rang the doorbell.  It was the type that sounded as if several chimes were being rang within the house.**

**            It took all but a minute for the door to open and Jenn Ryan's grinning face appeared in front of them.**

**            "LILY!  MANDY!"  **

**            "JENN!"  The 3 girls hugged excitedly.**

**            Then, all of a sudden, Jenn's face got serious.**

**            "Follow me to the parlor.  Quickly."  She spoke in a hushed tone as if she was afraid someone would hear her.**

**            Jenn led them up stairs, down corridors, and around corners, until they finally reached the parlor.  She then opened the door, and gestured inside.**

**            Sitting on opposite sides of a crimson velvet couch was Natalie and Liz.**

**            Lily was about to go and hug them, but the expressions on their faces made her stay in place at the doorway.  A quick look at Mandy proved that she wasn't the only one getting a bad vibe.**

**            "What's going on?"  Lily asked nervously.**

**            "Matters have gotten….worse."  **

**            "Not really."  Natalie voiced.**

**            Liz gave her sister a pleading look.**

**            "Nat, don't be that way.  Try to understand that I haven't been myself for the past few months.  Please, Nat.  I'm your sister.  Please understand.  I never meant to hurt you, Natalie…I never meant to hurt any of you."  Liz glanced over at Mandy and Lily, then averted her imploring gaze back to her sister.**

**            "It's not that and you know it, ****Elizabeth****.  It's what you suggested."  Natalie responded coldly.**

**            "That would've only been temporary.  Nat, please understand."  Liz pleaded.**

**            Meanwhile, the other 3 looked on with confusion.  **

**            "Can somebody please tell me what's happened?"  Lily spoke in her most forceful voice.**

**            "They want to send me to a-a-….a muggle school."  Liz mumbled, tears now starting to stream down her face.**

**            "Why?"  Lily asked, her eyes wide and awestruck.**

**            "They don't want me to learn anymore magic.  They think I'll use my magic for dark purposes."  Liz responded shakily, rubbing her eyes.**

**            "Well….this suggestion that you made that Nat mentioned, Liz…would it have worked?"  Mandy questioned.**

**            Liz eyed her sister and then said, "I think it would've, but it was selfish of me to bring it up."**

**            "What did it imply?"  Mandy pressed.**

**            "A diversion."  **

**            Natalie's glare turned even harsher, if that possible.**

**            "What kind of a diversion."**

**            Liz glanced at her sister nervously and shook her head no.  "I can't tell you.  It-it was of me to even suggest it." **

**            At that moment, the doorbell echoed through the house.  Jenn pulled out her wand, walked over to the nearest wall, and muttered, "Revealius Instantaneous!"**

**            An image of Jenn's front door step appeared on the wall.  Standing on it, were none other than Sirius Black and James Potter.**

**            "I'll go find let them in."  Jenn announced.**

**            "I don't want to discuss this with them right now.  I don't know them well enough."  Natalie replied pointedly.**

**            "All right, then.  Liz, you come with me and we'll find a distraction for Sirius and James.  The rest of you will be fine here, right?"  **

**            Lily nodded wordlessly.**

**            "OK.  Well, I guess we'll see you guys in a bit."  Jenn smiled at them all, before ushering Liz into the hall and out of sight.**

**            Lily and Mandy glanced nervously at Natalie.  **

**            "You know, you don't have to be that way around me.  It's not you guys that I'm mad at."  Natalie gave them a weak smile.**

**            Lily giggled softly and returned the smile.  Then, she walked over to the couch, sat down, and gave Natalie a hug.**

**            "I'm sorry about your parents."  Mandy repeated the kind gesture.**

**            "I……I don't even know what to say, guys.  I never do anymore.  My feelings are just too….awkward..to express."  **

**            "We understand."  Mandy assured her soothingly.**

**            An unnerving silence ensued.**

**            "I'm sorry if this makes me seem pushy, but Nat, you're going to have forgive Liz some time.  I mean, don't you want her in your life?"  Lily pointed out in a very gentle voice.**

**            "Yes, of course I do.  It's just that….she does things sometimes that I don't understand.  She doesn't think before she does things.  She just does them.  She doesn't take the time to think about how her words and actions will affect others."  Natalie argued.**

**            "Nat, I know she made mistakes, but maybe you need to put all the hard feelings aside and help her now.  Maybe that suggestion of hers will work.  Don't you think that you should give it some thought?"  Lily suggested.**

**            "I WOULD NEVER DO WHAT SHE'S SUGGESTING!"  The mood change in Natalie was so blunt and obvious, that it silenced Lily automatically.**

**            "Th-th-that's fine with me, Nat."  Lily mumbled, a little embarrassed.**

**            "I need to explain."  Natalie stated simply.  She stood up and walked to the door.**

**            "C'mon!"  She gestured to them.  Lily and Mandy got up and followed her out the door. **

**            Natalie seemed to know exactly where she was going.  She led them down 2 corridors and 2 flights of stairs.**

**            "Here we are."  She murmured when they had reached a door with a gold door knocker on it that said "Natalie Greene".**

**            "This is my room.  I suppose Jenn will show you two your rooms later."  Natalie explained.  She then walked over and sat on the satin covered canopy bed in the middle of the room.  She gave them a quick glance before letting out a short whistle.**

**            Immediately, Horrora, Natalie's cat, jumped up onto the bed and crawled into her lap.**

**            "This is Liz's plan."  She replied steadily, looking down at the cat in her arms, and then back at Mandy and Lily.**

**            "What do you mean?"  Lily asked, slightly nervous.**

**            "This is Liz's diversion."  Natalie spoke in a weak voice, and then quietly, almost incoherently mumbled, "Transform."**

**            Horrora sprang off of Natalie's lap and onto the floor.  **

**            Lily gasped.**

**            Right before her eyes, Horrora was morphing into a human.**

**Disclaimer:  JK owns Lily, Sirius, James, etc.  I own Natalie, Liz, Mandy, Jenn, Aunt Ella, Jack, Robert Ryan, Ruby Ryan, the plot, etc.**

**Author's*****Note:  I am very sorry that this took so long for me to post.  At least it's out now though!  I hope everyone likes it..:-)  Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out.  I won't be able to even start writing it until around next Saturday.  For once, I don't even have a chapter title picked out, so don't expect the next post any time soon.  I promise to try my hardest to get it out as quickly as possible, though. Well, that's about it.  Oh yeah, REVIEW!  **


	15. Emotionally Unstable

**Chapter 15:  Emotionally Unstable**

**            Lily let out a shaky breath as she tried to subtly take a few steps back from the people standing in front of her.  Yes, that's right-people.  **

**                        Natalie was now standing protectively in front of a teenage girl of about 18.  The girl resembled Natalie, and Liz for that matter, a great deal.  She had that same long honey blonde hair, except her's was curly while their's was straight.  Her eyes were the same blue-green color, but were rounder and wider.  She stood at about 5'8", and was very skinny, but not in a way that would deem her unhealthy.  Overall, the girl was pretty normal.**

**            However, there was one thing about the girl that had irked Lily enough to make her step back.  She had this mysterious way about her that, quite simply, could only be described as _dark.  Lily wasn't sure exactly what it was that gave the girl such a defining presence, but it was something vital, something that she assured herself she'd uncover eventually._**

**            Then again, the girl also had an innocence about her that made one want to trust and confide in her.  She seemed mature beyond her years, also, and Lily wasn't quite sure whether that was due to past fortune or tragedy in her life.  **

**            "Lily…..Mandy……please, let me explain…"  Natalie's voice was pleading.  **

**            Lily, who had been temporarily estranged from the other life forms in the room while she had been thinking, was brought back to the situation at hand by the sound of Natalie's voice.  It was then that she noticed that Mandy, too, had backed away from Natalie and the mysterious girl.  **

**            Lily smiled at the warm comfort that that fact brought her.  Out of all the friends she had made at Hogwarts, Mandy was definitely the closest to her.  So, the knowledge that Mandy was by her side easily prevented Lily from feeling awkward or frightened at that moment.**

**            "Go ahead, then.  Explain."  Mandy voiced quietly.**

**            Natalie paused, taking a second to look each of her friends over, and then tentatively began.**

**            "This is Andrea."  She said simply.**

**            Andrea remained mute.**

**            "Given that 'Andrea' was just a FELINE a few seconds ago, you might want to elaborate."  Lily suggested.**

**            Natalie gave her a sort of sideways grin, then continued.  "She's a cat because it's the only way she can exist happily and safely in the wizarding world.  It's for her protection."**

**            "And you would be protecting her because…."  Mandy trailed off.**

**            "She's my sister."  Natalie revealed, looking back at Andrea.**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            "Where _are they?"  Sirius whined._**

**            "What do you care?"  Jenn asked, trying to sidetrack Sirius's thoughts.**

**            In response, he huffed. "Do you realize how long it's been since I've annoyed McQueen?!  I'm dyin'!"**

**            James rolled his eyes.  "I think you can go a little longer."**

**            "Fine, I guess I'll just have to start pestering all of you…"  **

**            "Sirius, you know what the advantage of you being at MY house is?"  Jenn asked sweetly.**

**            "No, love, what is it?"  Sirius humored her.**

**            "I can EASILY kick you out."  She informed him, crossing her arms.**

**            "Ooooooohhh, I'm so scared, Jenni."**

**            "SIRIUS!"**

**            "What, it IS your name, isn't it?"  He asked innocently.    **

**            "My name is Jenn.  No 'i' at the end!" **

**            "Yeah, sure.  Whatever you say, Jenni."**

**            Jenn took in a deep breath and bit her lip, looking to Liz for help. **

**            Liz shrugged and whispered in her ear, "They don't like me very much, remember?  I'll settle for no acknowledgment at this point."  **

**            Jenn looked back at Sirius, frustrated, then announced.  "I think I here the doorbell."**

**            Sirius gave her a look.  "I didn't hear anything."**

**            "Maybe that's because the voices in your head are a little too loud."  James quipped, grinning at Jenn.**

**            Sirius let out a deep groan.  "NO!"  He screamed.**

**            Jenn backed away from him, a disgusted expression on her face.**

**            "Are the demons leaving you?"**

**            "Ah, very funny.  I'm suffering over here, and you make jokes."  Sirius whined.**

**            "Fine, Sirius.  What's wrong?"  Jenn gave in.**

**            "Oh, nothing, just that the day has finally come.  MY BEST FRIEND HAS ABANDONED ME FOR GIRLS!"  **

**            James burst into laughter.  "Sirius, please."**

**            Sirius crossed his arms and turned around.  "I really can't talk to you right now.  It hurts too much."**

**            James shook his head.  "Drama queen."**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          ***

**            "Y-your sister?"  Lily stuttered.       **

**            "You already have a sister!"  Mandy protested.**

**            "Don't remind me."  Natalie muttered.**

**            "Wait, so, run that whole protection thing by me again."  Lily requested.**

**            "She needs to be protected from everyone.  Especially my grandparents.  They think she's a disgrace to the family.  They'll turn her in!"  Lily noticed that Natalie was getting very worked up, very quickly.   **

**            "Hey, listen…calm down."  Lily soothed.    **

**            "It just makes me so angry."**

**            "What makes you angry?"  Mandy asked in a gentle voice.**

**            "SHE'S INNOCENT!"  Natalie screamed abruptly, making Lily and Mandy jump away from her.**

**            Lily couldn't help but doubt her friend's sanity at that given time.**

**            "Natalie.....it's ok…it's all right."**

**            "NO, it's not all right.  THEY'RE DEAD…and it's not her fault!  They think it's her fault, but it's not.  SHE'S GOTTEN BETTER, I SWEAR!"  Natalie was now half screaming/ half crying.**

**            "Nat, Nat….shhh…."  Lily didn't know what she was going to do if Natalie didn't calm down.**

**            She turned her head towards Andrea and glared.  "DO SOMETHING!"**

**            "She can't…..she can't…."  Natalie sobbed.**

**            "Nat….your going to need to calm down if you want us to understand.  Why can't she help?"  Mandy questioned.**

**            Natalie paused to wipe at her eyes.  She stared up at them for a few minutes before speaking up again.**

**            "She hasn't spoken for a while now…"**

**            "How long?"  Mandy asked.**

**            "Since my parents died."**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Violet winked as a very cute guy walked by her and Sarah.           **

**            "Oooohhh, he is SO hot!"  She squealed.**

**            "Vee, concentrate.  We need to find Jenn…not chase after really hot guys.  No matter how hot they are."  As she said this, Sarah stared longingly at the guy.**

**            "OK…well maybe we can go talk to him for like a minute."  She compromised.**

**            "Works for me!"  Violet agreed, as the two began to walk toward the fountain that the guy was standing in front of.**

**            "BARBIE!  VEE!"  A voice called out suddenly.**

**            The two girls turned to see Joe and Mike about 20 feet away from them.**

**            "Oh, god."  Violet sighed.  Even though she had once had a crush on Joe, she no longer had any interest in him at all.  In fact, she thought of him as annoying and immature.  As she had once explained to Lily, he was "such a guy."**

**            "Quick, turn around.  Maybe they haven't noticed us."  Violet whispered.**

**            Sarah gave her a withering look.  "Hmm..unless there's another pair of girls at this party that they call "Barbie and Vee", then I'm pretty sure that they've noticed us."**

**            "You never know.."  Violet insisted.**

**            "Vee, get a life."**

**            "You get a life, Sarah!"**

**            "I'm not the one in denial!"**

**`           "Just because you have a big crush on Joe, but insist on pretending you hate him, doesn't mean-."  Sarah was cut off mid-sentence by Violet.**

**            "HOLD UP!  Back up there, Sarah.  _WHAT did u just say?! Huh?"  _**

**            "You heard what I said, Violet."**

**            "I do NOT have a crush on Joe."**

**            "Vee, just admit it."**

**            "I'd rather drown myself in that fountain."**

**            "Really?  That's funny, 'cause right now, I'd like to drown you in that fountain, too."**

**            Violet glared at her friend and swatted her on the arm.**

**            Sarah nudged her as the boys arrived in front of them.**

**            "Hey."  Joe greeted.**

**            Violet huffed.**

**            "Hey, Sarah."  Mike greeted.**

**            "Hiya, Mike.  What do you say we go find Jenn?"  Sarah held out her arm to Mike and he took it.**

**            Violet's eyes widened.  "I'm comin', too!"**

**            "No, no, no..you stay here."  Sarah insisted.**

**            "NO, I'm coming with you."**

**            "Vee, do you have a problem with staying with Joe?"  Mike asked, grinning.**

**            "No..I…………_fine."  She muttered at last._**

**            "Gee, don't sound so excited."  Joe mumbled sarcastically, as Sarah and Mike headed off towards the house, leaving him alone with a very disgruntled Violet.**

**            *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          **

**            Lily really wanted to go find her godmother.  It seemed as if Natalie was moving a few steps closer to hysteria by the minute.  She didn't know whether her friend had been holding too many emotions in lately, or if, basically, she was just plain psycho.**

**            "Nat…."  Mandy trailed off.**

**            Natalie was sitting on the floor next to her sister, just staring imploringly into Andrea's eyes.  It was almost as if she was willing her to talk.  **

**            Lily couldn't even comprehend what Natalie was feeling.  In fact, there really wasn't any way that she could.  She'd never had to be the brave one in the family, like Natalie was being forced to be.  Poor Natalie had the weight of so many problems on her shoulders that they had begun to tear away at her emotional stability.  **

**            It seemed to Lily as if a dark cloud was hovering over her friend's soul, preventing her from being truly happy.  It was so unfair to Natalie, that one could easily understand why she could become so easily infuriated by the members of her family who were making matters even worse.  After analyzing the new information that she'd just been given, even Lily had begun to feel angry at Liz.  The last thing Natalie had needed was for Liz to create an even bigger rift in her family by not only becoming a Slytherin, but dating one, too.  **

**            Then again, it wasn't Liz's fault that she'd been put into Slytherin.  Or maybe it was.  Lily couldn't organize her thoughts enough to conjure up one clear, precise decision.**

**            "Why did I get myself into this?"  Lily thought to herself.**

**            However, as soon as the words formed within her head, Lily's conscience threw them out.  She didn't have the heart to betray a friend like that.  Just because being friends with the Greene twins made Lily's life less than simple, didn't mean that she should abandon them in their time of need.  No, she was better than that.  She would stick by them through whatever crisis it was that they were going through. **

**             Except, there were so many problems that Lily didn't know which one to fixate on first.  She hated being in situations like that.  Lily was a very organized person, and a chaotic crisis, such as the one that she currently found herself in, could make her head spin.**

**            "OK…Nat…your going to need to give me somewhere to start if you want me to help you."**

**            Natalie remained immobile and expressionless.**

**            "NATALIE!"  Lily jumped at the sound of Mandy's scream.**

**            "Mand, don't you go getting psycho on me, too."**

**            "Lily, I can't take this.  Something is wrong with her….seriously wrong with her.  We need to go get help.  We need to get someone." **

**            "NO!"  Natalie suddenly screamed.**

**            Mandy covered her ears, blocking out the madness.**

**            "Lily, please….you can't tell anyone.  PROMISE ME, Lily…don't EVER tell anyone…PLEASE….I need help…PLEASE help me…please don't tell."**

**            "I promise, Nat."  **

**            Yet, as soon as the words came out of Lily's mouth, she felt a sense of regret manifest itself in her stomach in the form of a knot.  She knew that she ALWAYS kept promises, and it was her duty as a friend to respect Natalie's wishes, but the situation was too dire to leave her without doubts.**

**            However, she did not take back her promise.  Little did she know how that one single promise would, from then on, surround her life with turmoil.  In fact, it would continue to trouble her until the night she died.**

**Author's*Note-  Ah, I feel horrible…I don't feel like this chapter has been properly written.  I promised you guys a chapter for this, and waited like forever to actually write one, and now I feel like my full effort didn't go into it.  So, if you think it's really screwed up, I promise I'll rewrite it.  It's just really hard to focus on 2 stories at once.  I really am sorry if you hated this chapter.  Even if you hated it, REVIEW and I'll rewrite it if you guys truly think that it could've been better.  Once again, sorry!**

**Disclaimer-I own my OC's…**


End file.
